Blood Is Thicker
by freakyanimegal
Summary: Halloweenfic. He had horrible luck. How had he managed to get lost in the Forest of Death? He didn't even have the sorcerer's ring to light his way... Oh yes, he found his way back. Or rather, someone brought him back, but not before they...'drowned' him
1. Chapter 1

**Ah…Halloween. X3 I get such a burst of evil inspiration during this month… Hm hm hm… Ahahahahahhahah! (maniacal laughter)**

**Oh yes, this should be fun. (Smirk) I feel so evil at the moment. Eheheheeheh… I should do a Halloween fic next year too n.n**

**My first attempt at horror...Dunno how well I'll do. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

A red boot stepped down on the decaying roots and vegetation on the forest floor, bits of dust and dead, cracked leaves billowing up in a puff of dust with every step he took. He had horrible luck, he figured, to have gotten lost. The brunette tensed and looked around, seeing nothing but the dark, twisted shapes of the crooked trees curdling around him. How had he managed to get lost here? In the 'Forest of Death'? He felt an involuntary shudder run down his spine as he tried to get his bearings, but it was little good. He could barely see the silhouettes of the trees, and hardly any light could make it through the curled canopy at any right. Briefly he wondered if Zelos' tale had been true, how there were ghosts in here that were murdered by a thief…

Snap.

He whirled around toward the sound, his heart beginning to pound at an inhuman pace just at the slight noise. There was nothing there, but even if there was, he couldn't tell. It was too dark, too…unnerving. The scent of dead flesh from the monsters that inhabited this place stuck in his nose, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. It was far too eerie, how the lightest thing he could see was a faint, white mist of sorts, one that curved around him as if alive, as if it was curling around his neck and up the side of his face, like the touch of some kind of malevolent mother. Yet strangely…that mist was very…nice. Intoxicating. He stopped moving as the mist thickened, his eyes drooping as his irises glazed over. It felt as if he was being caressed, held almost, by the strange air. Part of his brain, the part that was active, was alarmed. Something wasn't right about this, and he screamed at himself to get away…but his body wouldn't respond. Something about this was…wrong, yes, but…sweet. He liked it…it felt…bad, but good.

He exhaled softly, his eyes closing as his tension left him.

"What…?" he half-mumbled, unable to finish his sentence.

"Are you lost?" a voice whispered.

He barely managed to move his head, his eyes widening somewhat at the sound of another human voice. Standing before him, in between the crook of two trees, a small, pale girl peered up at him. She was maybe three feet tall, her long, silvery hair falling loosely around her unearthly pale face. Her eyes were an ice blue, a color that shook Lloyd with chills just to look upon her. She was a small, pale, wisp of a thing; almost like a ghost, clad in pearly rags.

"W- Who-?" he stammered.

"Don't be frightened," she whispered softly, her voice naught but a wisp as she was.

Slowly she held out one hand to him, the other hand on the tree beside her on the dark, gnarled bark. Her tiny palm was open up to him, her fingers stretched out delicately, as if strings of webbing that would break at the mere touch. Lloyd barely managed to swallow, staring at the girl in horror. What was she? A ghost? Like the ones Zelos talked about?

"What-?" he stammered.

"I want to help you," she whispered, sounding as if she was choking, as if breath was not something that came easily, "please come with me…"

The mist thickened and Lloyd's horror was choked out by the strange air, the substance flooding into his lungs through his rapid breathing. He calmed again, his head beginning to fog over as the child walked forward, silently, sleekly, like a serpent would slide over the ground. She took his hand, her fingers closing over his palm and then began to lead him away.

"You won't be frightened much longer," she said, "I promise."

He felt as if he was drunk. Everything felt blurred, fogged, distorted, he couldn't even seem to get a thought out. He even lacked the will to stop walking, to pull his hand from her frail clutches. How long he walked like that behind her, he didn't know, but the mist only thickened as they went, and soon he could barely even see her as it was. She was so pale, she seemed to meld in with the white fog.

"We're here," she whispered.

Lloyd jolted, his eyes snapping into focus as the mist cleared. Where exactly 'here' was, he wasn't sure…but he didn't like it. In the grove of twisted, gnarled, demonic looking trees, was something that resembled a stage, like the dais is Asgard. However, though elegant, something was far too unnerving about this one. Four pedestals rose out of the corners, the appearance as if they were carved from hunks of ebony, or obsidian. They were meticulously crafted, and under the dark red vines crawling up their sides one could see the tail of the creature that perched atop it. A dragon with teeth bared, carved from its stone with such a life-like effort that it appeared as if its leathery wings would flap at any minute, as if a plume of smoke would flow from its nostrils. Each of these beasts, with their large, bat-like wings, spread the appendages outward around the center. The 'center' itself appeared to be a pool of sorts…of some dark, foul-smelling liquid-

Blood.

"You're frightened again," she whispered, looking up at him.

Her icy irises bled into a vibrant crimson, her hand tightening violently on his wrist. He yelped and went to jerk his arm back finding her grip too strong to break free from. With a slight pull she yanked him down onto the ground, her other hand grabbing his chin and lifting him up to look her in the eye. A smile curled into her lips, but by no means a friendly one. It was a crooked, vile smile; malevolent in every aspect as her canines elongated into fangs.

"Don't be, it'll be over quickly," she whispered, stroking the side of his face, "You're a handsome one...I won't make you suffer…"

He was slammed onto his back, coughing up saliva as he found his arms and legs pinned by something large and with claws- no, not something. Some-_things_. The statues from the dais had sprang into the air, landing beside him and pinning done each of his limbs with their feet. Dragons-? No, they were…bats? Long-tailed, long-snouted, but definitely bats. He let out a shout and tried to break free but stopped abruptly when the girl had seated herself on his chest, looking down at him with a playful, impish, evil smirk.

"I've been starving for a long time, you see…" she whispered, a sickly sweet tone on her words, "So weak I cannot even leave this forest…but you, you my dear boy, you make me so happy…"

She began to stroke the side of his face again, leaning down so that she was almost nose to nose with him.

"I haven't had fresh blood in centuries…" she hacked, her voice cracking at this.

"W- What the hell-!? Let me go! Dammit, let me-!"

He cut off, his eyes widening as he felt breath on his neck, the girl nuzzling the side of his head. Shivers worked through is spine and then turned into full on spasms when he felt her tongue lick his neck tenderly.

"You taste good…" she opened her mouth wide, her fangs elongating further with a sick schulping sound, "I hope your blood is just as well-"

She stopped abruptly, her fangs just millimeters from piercing his neck. Slowly she sat up again, looking down at him in a mix between confusion and disbelief. He attempted to struggle further, but to no avail against the large creatures that held him down. The girl tilted her head to the side, slowly moving her hand to a lock of his hair. Though he struggled, she managed to pull some of his hair so it covered one eye, the swordsman glaring up at her in defiance.

"You…" she whispered, "…You're Kratos'…"

"W- What-?" he stammered, alarmed at hearing the man's name. "You know-?'

Her eyes shot back to ice-blue, a set, stern expression on her face. She jumped off him with cat-like grace, her eyes locked on the male.

"Drown him," she stated.

"Wh-?! Ah-!"

The bats shot up into the air with a simultaneous beat of their great leathery wings, carrying Lloyd up with them. Before he could even realize what had happened he was falling, then splashed right into the pool. He instinctively tried to reach the surface, holding his breath. One of the creatures dove in after him, holding his neck down to the bottom of the stone structure with one claw, screeching in his face as its cry distorted in the water. Lloyd struggled as it slammed down on his chest with its other clawed foot. The air was forced out of his lungs and the liquid surged into his mouth, his eyes widening in horror at the taste of blood.

Satisfied with this, the bat released him, zooming up to the surface with surprising ease. Lloyd rapidly attempted to reach the surface, his mind going fuzzy from the lack of air. He burst into the surface with gasps for breath, throwing his arms on the edge as he pulled his upper-body onto the dark, corroded stone. For a minute or two he managed only to gape for air, spitting out the fluid he had ingested with disgust and horror. He was soaked as he managed to clamber out, panting on his hands and knees while he tried to clear his head. His skin and hair was stained red, his clothing, however, showing no real difference because of its inherent color. Blood dripped from his body and off his hair as the taste stuck in his mouth-

"Tell Kratos I'm waiting," the girl said.

He jerked up his head to look at her, but all he could see was the thick white mist. Lloyd looked around in a panic, frightened and confused.

"W- What the hell-!? What was that about?! Who the hell are you!? Get back here!" he shouted.

All he heard was an impish giggle on the thin air.

"I-!"

Everything faded away.

* * *

"Lloyd? Lloyd! Come on, wake up!"

His eyes flitted open and he instantly jerked upright, panting as cold sweat broke out over his body.

"Oh good, he's awake!"

He jerked his head to the side, finding his companions around him. A fire burned not far off as the group surrounded, obviously relieved.

"Lloyd, how did you manage to get lost?" Raine sighed deeply, agitated, though still relieved. "I realize the woods are dark, but that's why it should have been easy to see the light from the sorcerer's ring…"

"You really scared us! How the hell did you get covered in blood?!" Sheena shouted, frowning deeply.

Lloyd could only stare at them, scanning them all quickly and then at his bare arm, seeing as his jacket had been removed leaving only his black undershirt. Apparently, they had tried to clean him up a bit, but his skin was still stained red.

"I…I…don't know," he whispered dumbly, staring at nothing in particular, "I got lost and then…and now I'm here. I…don't know what happened."

A lie. What else was he supposed to tell them? They would think he was crazy if he told them the truth, that and…he felt…strange. He didn't want to talk to them right now, he really just wished they would leave him alone for a while. Something told him not to talk about it, not to mention it, not to even think about it.

"…Lloyd-" Genis started.

"I- I –"

His eyes widened and he ran off a ways into the woods, vomiting violently into the underbrush. Luckily, his friends got the hint he needed a moment and didn't follow after him. He tenderly rubbed his throat after her had finished, wiping his stomach's contents from his lip on his arm.

"Ugh…" he groaned, swaying a bit, "my head…"

He leaned against a tree for support, resting his head against the bark. Apparently, they had made it out of the forest…this was a normal tree, as were the groves around them. Man…he never wanted to back there again. He didn't care if they managed to find that stupid Devils Arm or not. Why couldn't they just finish making the pacts first? Ugh… Why did everything feel so-?

"Ugh-!"

He jerked away, having scraped his arm on a branch when he moved. The boy growled a bit and looked at the spot on his arm, a trickle of blood leaking from the cut.

"Great, just-….just…"

He stared at the red fluid, finding himself opening his mouth lightly. Slowly he put the cut close to his mouth and licked the blood up into his mouth. This taste…it was…so good-

Lloyd yelped, jerking his arm away from his face as he shook his head violently.

No… No! What the hell?! What was going on!?

He licked his teeth, spreading the flavor around a bit more.

It shouldn't have tasted good…it shouldn't be this enjoyable…

And he shouldn't have felt fangs when his tongue brushed past his canines.

**IMPORTANT. I will DESTROY any reviews mentioning or relating this to TWILIGHT. I HATE TWILIGHT. So please, for the love of God, don't mention it unless it's insulting that sue-saga, or I won't write more of this! I swear! DX **

**Other than that, please enjoy my Halloween fic n.n **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hm…my vampiress still needs a name… ******** She's like a blend of my OC Sari and Hio Shizuka from Vampire Knight…Hm…**

**That aside, please enjoy n.n It's midnight, but I have no class tomorrow :D PERFECT TIME FOR WRITING!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. n.n**

Lloyd couldn't move.

He stood there, staring dumbly into nothingness as he hastily felt his canines again.

Fangs.

"What the-?" he started, his eyes widening.

He reached into his mouth, feeling his teeth with his fingers. The male winced as he pulled his finger back out, a spot of blood on it as his sharpened teeth cut his flesh. He could only stare at the spot, his entire body beginning to shake as the realization hit home. He had fangs, he had fangs and he liked the taste of blood… No. No way! That was-! Those were just a myth, right?! Those- no! That girl! That- that whatever she was! There was no way she could be a…a… Even if she was! She hadn't bitten him! So how could he be…?

His eyes widened when he realized he had been sucking on his finger.

"Ah-!" he shouted, pulling it away from him. "No! Dammit, no-!"

"Lloyd? Are you all right?" Colette's called.

He flinched. No…he couldn't get near them like this! What if he-? What if he…did something, to them? What if-?

"Lloyd?"

The teen backed away, his heart beginning to pound as Colette came into sight. The blonde frowned deeply at her friend's reaction, obviously worried for him.

"Lloyd? What's wrong? Are you okay?" she asked, walking forward.

"N- No! Don't get any closer!" he shouted, waving his hand at her.

"Lloyd-? Lloyd, what's wrong?" she frowned further, distraught.

"Just- Just don't get any closer!" he said, shaking his head. "I- I'm- Just go!"

"Lloyd, I-…"

She cut off, her mouth falling agape as her eyes widened. Lloyd didn't realize why, but that was because he couldn't see his own eyes. Through the filtered moonlight she could see his irises bleeding red. Lloyd stared back at her when she did so, locking with her blue eyes in turn. Why wasn't she moving? Why wasn't she…? She was frozen, but why-?

…And why did he not care…?

No, no he cared. He cared a lot. Especially right below her chin, that soft, peach skin that was her throat. He took a step forward, unable to tear his gaze from her neck. She didn't move, though they both became aware of the voices in the background. However, Lloyd paid them no heed, and before he realized what he was doing he had tilted Colette's head to the side, looking down at her neck.

"L…o…y…" she managed to choke, her body twitching.

Why did it look so appealing? Her flesh…every fiber in his being wanted nothing more than to plunge his fangs into it, and his fangs themselves hurt, almost as if their aching was encouraging him to do so. It was just so tantalizing; and the thought of the blood in her…more of that taste. Like vinegar; zesty, yet flavorful…satisfying…

He opened his mouth over her neck, his fangs elongating a good inch or two…

"Spread!"

A torrent of water spewed up from under him, knocking him into the air and away from the blond. Colette collapsed just as the group ran up, Genis pointing his kendama at Lloyd as he shook his tracks, staring at his friend. Raine went to Colette's side and the others gaped at Lloyd, staring at him with the same fascinated terror Genis was. Lloyd was leaning against a tree, soaked, but more importantly, red-eyed and fanged. He wheezed in an attempt to catch his breath after the spell, glaring at them-

Then he realized what had just happened.

"…Lloyd-?" Genis stammered, taking a tentative step forward.

He turned and ran, ran as fast as he could. His friends called after him, but he paid them no mind. The only thing he could think of at the moment was how close he was to sinking his teeth into Colette, and how…how he was mad he hadn't. His response to that thought was simply to run faster, as if running would clear out the thoughts, would drown out the emotions, would make what had just happened not have happened. Where he was running he wasn't sure, but he found himself into deeper, thicker woods…he was back in the forest. He came to an abrupt halt, breathing heavily as he realized where he was. Without another thought he turned and began to run out, not back where he had came, just way from these woods. Far away. So far he would never have to even hear the name again-

He gasped, finding his path blocked.

"Y…y…" he stammered, his eyes wide.

One of the bat-like creatures was sitting right in his path, as large as he was, its wings folded against its body as it looked at him, the stone-hewn eyes gleaming a deep crimson. It cocked its head to the side, as if examining him. Then it reared up, stretching out its wings with a screech. Lloyd let out a yelp as it charged him, knocking him against a tree and holding him to the bark with its clawed foot, which was bigger than the swordsman's head. It screeched in his face, the sharp teeth seeming to point his attention down the monster's throat, at the vibrating flesh and thrashing tongue. Was it made of stone or a real creature? It appeared to be a statue, but quite obviously on the inside it functioned like a real beast. Lloyd instinctively brought up his hands to try to push its mouth back, but before he could do so it merely pushed him more harshly. He reacted through an instinct he didn't know he had-…or rather, he probably hadn't had, until just recently. He snapped his head forward, snarling and exposing his fangs as a violent hiss forced its way through his body-

The creature released him, leaving the boy to fall to the ground clutching his throat. He panted for air as he managed to look up, desperately trying to locate the monster. What he found was that it was merely sitting ahead of him, as if waiting for him to get up. Indeed, it didn't move until Lloyd had gotten to its feet, and what it did then was merely turn its head toward deeper in the woods. Lloyd stared at it a minute as its long tail curled up into the air and pointed where it was looking, its head moving toward him and then into the woods.

"W…What the hell…? You want me to go somewhere?" he scoffed, obviously irritated. "Hell no! I'm getting away from this place- I'm getting away from everything! I don't want to ever see any of you things ever a-!"

Then he heard it, the soft, haunting voice on the wind. White mist began to form around them and Lloyd looked where it pointed, where the voice was coming.

It sounded like…singing. Not any kind he had heard, though. It was soft, low, high…weak, yet hypnotic. A soft dirge, one that seemed to echo in his head and surround the world around him.

"_Go to sleep or you'll grow tired…sleep with one eye on the door…"_

That girl. The one who did this to him… His hands clenched to his side and he began to follow the voice, the creature rearing up and flying before him through the trees, leading him on.

"_When you walk the streets today, be sure to know who walks behind you. Darkness falls now at midday, the summer's passed…"_

What time was it, anyway? He was certain it was the middle of the night, but he could see just fine, and he wasn't tired at all…

"_There's chaos in the city, and a vengeance in the air…"_

He kept hearing bits and pieces of it, but he wasn't really listening to the words, just attempting to locate the source of the voice. Only a few sparing lyrics managed to grab his attention, the ones that did so were…disturbing.

"_Take me down, you're coming with me, if you try…"_

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he attempted to keep the bat in sight, weaving in and out of trees as he attempted to make sure he didn't trip on any roots.

"_The enemy's among us, so be careful where you hide…."_

The fog was so thick at this point he could only see the end of the bat's tail, but he stubbornly followed after it. He raced after it faster before the mist abruptly cleared, the bat nowhere in sight. It didn't matter, however, he had found what he was looking for.

_"As you grow older, my vengeance unfolds…"_

That miserable, horrible dais was before him, the dead foliage of the trees seeming to decay even more quickly around here than in the rest of the gods-forsaken woods. What he saw was that tiny, inhuman female soaking in the pool of blood, singing softly as she lifted some of the liquid up in her hands and poured it over her hair, staining her pale being red. Her garments were stained as well as her hair and skin, the low hymn flowing from her lips. With a forced swallow he narrowed his eyes on her, marching forward. Whether he was propelled by anger or fear, he wasn't quite sure, but he wasn't quite sure what he was doing here anyway.

"You-!" he started, his voice a harsh roar.

"You're back already?" she said softly, the back of her head to him.

He stood on the edge of the grotesque pool, unwilling to get any closer. The male hesitated a moment, half of him wanting to charge the monstress and the other half desperately wanting to stay as far away as possible.

"That took far less time than I had thought," she said, still not facing him, "Then again, I suppose….it would be faster for you."

"Who-?" he started.

He was knocked in from behind, the bat that had led him here pushing him into the fluid. He surfaced and immediately tried to get out, but found he was being pressed against one of the foundations for the pedestals that were partially built into the pool, staring down at the girl, who held him to it with surprising strength. Her eyes deepened to red, smiling slightly.

"My darling little Lloyd…" she whispered, bringing one hand up to stroke his trembling face, "You came back to me…"

He shuddered violently, staring back at her in numb horror. He was sitting on the bottom of the pool, as it was shallow toward the edges, and she was sitting on his lap, leaning forward to look him in the eyes.

"Y- You- What did you do to me?!" he shouted at her, unknowing how his eyes turned the same red color. "You-! I almost hurt my friend because of-!"

"Friends? Oh Lloyd," she shook her head, tsking somewhat, "You have no friends. You belong to me now."

"I-!" he shouted.

"Isn't it invigorating?" she smirked, looking at the blood they sat in. "This is our sacred place…this blood is the source of our kind, our origin, our life... Don't you feel it? Don't you feel the energy coursing through you through its touch?"

He went to say something and then stopped abruptly, noticing for the first real time the liquid against his skin. Physically, it simply felt like water…but…but everywhere it touched his skin, he felt…renewed. If there was any tension, any weariness, any pain in his body, it was gone. More than that, it felt as if he was full of energy, not hyper, but…powerful. She smiled gently, tilting her head to the side.

"You do feel it…wonderful," she smiled more widely, "See, Lloyden? Do you realize it now? This is what matters to you, this is what you are…and my darling little Lloyd…"

She moved up a bit, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"You belong to me, understand?" she whispered. "My faithful little servant…"

"N- No!" he shouted, attempting to get away from her. "Let me-!"

Her eyes glowed a bright red, far more intense than his had been, paralyzing Lloyd so all he could manage was to stare.

"You don't understand, do you?" she hissed darkly, her eyes narrowed. "Do you know what you are, Lloyd? Do you?"

She grabbed his shoulders harshly, digging her fingers in deep into his skin.

"You are a vampire, Lloyd," she said, "Do you know who I am? I am the sovereign of the race. Far more than what humans call a 'Queen'. I am their deity, their ruler, their _god._ You _obey _me, do you understand that?"

She pushed him harshly against the stone, her fangs revealed in a snarl.

"I was going to make you my meal, but I spared your life," she hissed, pressing him against the structure, "I spared your life, so it is mine. You belong to me, you obey me, you serve me."

"I…I…." Lloyd could only choke, staring back at her dumbly.

"Really, it's not that bad," she smiled softly, her voice easing though her eyes still gleamed red, "there are all sorts of…benefits. I can make you anything you wish, Lloyd. Strong, intelligent, attractive, charming…I can give you anything you want, all I ask in return is you do me a few…favors, now and then."

"F…Favors…?" he repeated, his heart pounding in his ears.

"Yes, a few of them, but as of now…just one," her smile vanished.

She leaned in close to him, almost nose to nose.

"Bring me Kratos Aurion," she hissed in his face, "Tell him _Maetala _is calling him."

"W- What if I don't want to, huh?! What if I just want my life back-?!"

She slammed him against the wall again, snarling at him as her fangs glistened in the moonlight.

"Your-!? …Fine then," she calmed suddenly, easing her grip a bit, though her eyes did not change in intensity, "Do a few 'tasks' for me, and I'll turn you back into a _human_."

"What-?" his eyes widened. "You can-?"

"Yes, I can do that," she nodded, "but I'll only do it if you do a couple things in return, understand?"

Lloyd's eyes narrowed on her, taking in what she said. He wanted to be himself again, he knew that, but…what exactly were these 'favors'? He didn't mind the first one, Kratos had betrayed them, after all, he had no sympathies for the man at the moment. Still…

"…A…All right," he said, his eyes downcast, "I'll…do it."

"See, that wasn't so hard," she smiled slyly, tilting her head a bit, "Don't look so upset…you may even learn to like it."

He shot his eyes to hers in a glare, doing his best to keep from snarling, which would reveal his fangs.

"I love your eyes," she whispered, "so full of hatred… You'll make a grand vampire."

"I-!" he started, fury building up in him as he revealed his teeth.

"Oh yes, yes, you want to be human," she rolled her eyes, "If that's what you really want, very well. Dash an old woman's dreams… In the meantime…"

She smirked, drawing back from him so that he was able to move a bit.

"I'm very hungry, Lloyd," she said simply, "fetch me a meal. I know you won't get me a human…so get me an animal. For now, that will satiate me- Oh, there is one more thing…"

She cupped her hands together and lifted them up, the red liquid pooled in her hands. The vampiress held it out to his face.

"Drink," she said simply, "it'll help."

He moved back on instinct, staring at the red liquid in her palms. Drink…it? No- no, he didn't want to have to- he didn't want to do any of that! He was human, damn it! He was human! The girl's eyes narrowed on him as she pushed it further to him, frowning deeply. No words needed be exchanged, Lloyd got the message quite easily. If he refused her, she would be angry, and that would end badly. Still, he just…he just couldn't, to do something like- like that-

He looked directly into the blood in her hands and his eyes widened violently, gleaming red faintly as his body fell limp. It seemed like he moved on his own, his mouth opening slightly and nearing her hands. A smile curved into her face as he put his lips to it and took a heavy slurp, the liquid surging into his mouth. His eyes closed as he ingested what remained, a strange euphoria overtaking him. Like all his problems had been swept away, leaving a simple, primitive joy. He barely became aware of that as the world left his focus and he slumped back against the stone, limp as he lost consciousness. The vampiress continued to smile, a cruel, conniving expression. She stood up and crawled out from the pool, one of the bats swooping down and pulling Lloyd out onto the stone, laying him down before her. The pale one sat beside the male and pulled his head up to lay it on her lap, beginning to stroke his hair.

"In time, you'll come around…" she whispered in her choking, gasping, faint voice, "You will realize who you are, my darling little Lloyd…"

She smirked faintly as she continued to run her fingers through his hair, across his skin. For now, let him sleep. Let him sleep, and let time do the rest. It had been so long since she had a servant, a 'child'… This boy would be her masterpiece, she would craft him as she saw fit, mold him into what she desired. Soon he would not question her, would live and exist only to do as she wished. She had no one but the creatures, and they were nothing more than minions, pawns. They held no sense of duty, but she could meld someone like this into a loyal follower, a being totally devoted to her whims…

"You will embrace it soon enough," she purred softly, holding his head to her heart as her eyes closed, "It has already embraced you."

…**I love this stuff X3 Woooo! I get such an evil satisfaction writing stuff like this…ahh…I really should write more darkfics. n.n **

**Review? O.o'**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. Aren't you lucky (wink) **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing D: And yet Stephanie Meyers has a fortune… Quote Mark Twain: 'No wonder truth is stranger than fiction, fiction has to make sense'. **

He felt some sort of change overcoming him.

His being…his essence, his mind…. He felt it shifting, twisting, morphing… What exactly it was, he couldn't quite say. However, when his eyes fluttered open, he noted right away that something was different. Aside from the fangs he had developed, his paling skin…any other physical traits, something else had become evident. He was completely calm. It was more than that, even, it wasn't that he was tired, no. It was that given the entire situation…he was calm. Apathetic, almost. Everything suddenly seemed…like no big deal. He sat up and shook his head a bit, rubbing his forehead. It wasn't…apathy, quite. It was more like…confidence? Yes, like some sort of extreme confidence; confidence that made everything seem…mundane. The thoughts that attacked him such as 'I'm a vampire', 'I'm working for a vampiress' or 'I have to bring Kratos here', which normally would have caused him to go into a panic, all of a sudden seemed so trivial. It was like he could be in a room full of raging dragons and be like 'So what?', it felt like nothing was a problem. Like everything that could try to face him was…inferior. It was a supreme confidence that felt…absolute.

"You're awake," his mistress whispered.

He turned his head, seeing her sitting on the dais edge with two of the bats beside her, curling their tails around her frail form protectively.

"Yes," he answered simply, nodding once.

"How do you feel?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"…Different," he stated in the same monotone, his brow furrowing slightly "I feel…."

"You feel as if you can do anything, don't you?" she finished, stroking one of the bat's snouts.

"…"

Yes. That was what it felt like. Like everything on this world- that this world- was all so…trivial. That all its fears and woes…what did it mean to him? Nothing could touch him. Though there was still another side, logic speaking, a sense telling him not to let his guard down, to be aware of his surroundings, to be vigilant.

"That's understandable," she said, "that's how everyone feels at first. You are not invincible, though, Lloyd… Use that confidence, but do not fall prey to it."

He looked at her a moment and then up at the sky, noting how the moon was still high in the dark abyss through the hole made by the clearing they sat in.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked simply, his voice dull, emotionless.

"A day," she stated, looking up at the moon as well, "it's good that you woke up at night…the sun will harm you, as of now."

"…Who are you?" he whispered, his eyes flickering a bit as he frowned.

"To you? Mistress," she said, her eyes narrowed.

"Very well," he stated simply, glancing away from her.

He turned away and then stopped, realizing something else that had changed. He had come wearing his black undershirt and his slacks, with the red boots. What he wore now was, quite obviously, different. Crimson and ebon, an elegant, sophisticated fashion in cut and design. His shirt resembled that of a tux, long-sleeved, with a red ascot around his neck, hidden mostly by the high, simple, black collar. His slacks were less flashy, but by no means less elegant, and beneath them he wore two black-leathered boots, the same shade as the fingerless gloves that now donned his hands. The trailings as he had had on his old jacket were still there, but having been replaced with crimson velvet, and the belts that crossed his waist and held his swords were dark silver, as were the buttons and other adornments to his coat. Wait…he hadn't had his swords when he came in here. Or these sheathes; the same bleeding red color, smooth, almost dangerous looking themselves. He pulled out one sword, his eyes widening somewhat at what he found. Its hilt resembled that of a bat leg, the pommel that of its foot clutched around a sphere. The blade itself was not so much a blade as it appeared to be a single, large fang…

That certainly looked capable of slicing anything.

"You fight like that, yes?" she spoke up, watching him from the side. "I do hope they are to your liking…"

He looked them over and then glanced at his left hand, catching sight of his exsphere gleaming in the light of what was now a full moon. His mother's exsphere-

His eyes widened, a short gasp escaping from him.

"Are you well?" she asked softly.

"W…What…What did you…" he trailed, his body beginning to shake as he looked at the gem.

"Hm?" she tilted her head to the side.

"W- What did you do to me?!" he shouted, jumping to his feet. "I-! I don't-! I don't act like this! I don't think like this-! What did you do to me?! What-?!"

"Be silent, Lloyden," her eyes narrowed dangerously, gleaming red, "or you shall be punished."

His voice died in his throat and his sudden panic vanished, leaving his entire being calm once more. Though his body calmed, his thoughts still raced. He…he wasn't like this. What had happened to his mind? Or maybe it wasn't his mind, it was…what was it…? He didn't know. All that he knew was that…he wasn't the same as he was….

"This is an exsphere, isn't it?"

She was before him, holding his left hand out toward her face. The female frowned deeply, her eyes narrowed intensely. He went to answer and she cut him off with a quick glare before inspecting the gem.

"…I suppose you may keep it," she stated, releasing his hand, "I see no reason why not…"

Lloyd opened his mouth a bit before his fangs lengthened suddenly, causing him to let out a cry and hold his teeth, running his fingertips along the sides. They were so smooth, so slick, and strong, considering the length. Once again he accidently pierced his own skin, wincing and going to take his finger from his mouth.

"No," she said softly, pushing his arm back, "Go ahead, taste it."

His hand began to shake violently as placed his cut on his tongue, closing his mouth over it. He sucked some of the fluid out, a satisfying, content emotion resulting. He let out a low moan of contentment, his eyes opening. The brown irises began to glow a vibrant, unearthly red, earning a small smile from the pale vampiress.

"It tastes good, doesn't it?" she purred softly. "I assure you, it's so much more delectable from a human…"

His eyes snapped back to brown, yanking his finger from his mouth.

"Oh? Did I say something wrong?" she smirked lightly, her eyes narrowed.

"What did you want me to do?" he snapped down at her suddenly.

"Hm?" she tilted her head to the side.

"You said I'd perform tasks, then you'd give me back my humanity," he snarled down at her, "What are the tasks?"

"That hasty to return to a weak creature like that?" she tsked, shaking her head. "Well… If it cannot be helped… I did tell you to find me an animal, did I not?"

"Ah, yes…" he frowned, remembering what she had said, "I shall. …Though…why did my…my teeth-?"

"Your _fangs_," she said curtly, "Why they elongated? Growing pains, you could say… In time you will be able to retract and sprout them at will; for now you must simply deal with it.

"Very well," he sighed, closing his eyes, "Before I go, however, might I ask you something…Mistress?"

She smirked at the title, her eyes beginning to bleed red.

"You may," she said simply.

"…Why is it you want Kratos?" he asked simply, opening his eyes again.

Her eyes shot to their full intensity of crimson, her soft, frail body seeming to tense and sharpen with a sudden, uncurbed emotion. Lloyd wondered if he should take it back when she answered him, her voice short, cold, and quick.

"He owes me," she spat.

"Ah," he said simply, looking away.

Though curious, he found that he was unwilling to pry. Some sense seemed to tell him quite clearly that to press it now would yield no desirable results. He would just have to wait until later, when she would be more likely to indulge him…

"Now then, I await your return," she stated, sitting on the edge of the dais, "bring me something warm-blooded, won't you? Alive. It's better alive…."

"How do you intend I catch it?" he asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"Incapacitate it and bring it back here," she huffed weakly, "and do hurry… Or I may make you my meal after all."

Lloyd twitched slightly, though the movement didn't reach his eyes; he merely continued to stare at her. With a reluctant sigh he turned his head toward the woods and began to leave-

"Lloyd? Are you forgetting something?" she whispered, her voice cracking.

He stopped. Forgetting? What had he forgotten? He had his swords, his mother's exsphere…he wanted to hurry and get this all over with. Get it over with so he could go back to his friends and explain, and beg their forgiveness. So he could….not feel like this. So he could be human again with human emotions, not this unnatural confidence, this inhuman sense of…strength. He unconsciously ran his tongue along his teeth again, trailing down his fangs. They actually felt rather….nice, to have. He couldn't explain it, but…just having them made him feel complete; at ease, content…. Oh, right, forgetting? What was he forgetting-? …That. He frowned a bit before turning back to her, withholding a sigh. He bowed to her with far more elegance than he thought he had, like a gentleman primed to do so since childhood.

"By your leave, my mistress," he said politely, fluidly.

"Very good," she smiled, clapping her fragile hands together twice, "you may leave."

He wasted no time in doing so, walking into the dark woods. Strange….they did not seem to disturb him as they did before. The dark, twisted, decayed vegetation, the cries of the undead monsters, the sense of utter despair that overrode the darkness… He noted all of it, yes, but none of it seemed to matter anymore. It all seemed simply…there, and that was that. He found himself beginning to fidget with his somewhat retracted fangs, his tongue repeatedly running against them, nudging them, prodding them, as if trying to convince himself they were there. They felt funny… It was rather like when one had a loose tooth as a child, how something different in his own body fascinated him.

Snap.

This had happened not long ago, the same place, the same way walking through the woods, but this time it didn't scare him, it…intrigued him. He almost fluidly moved toward the source of the sound, his eyes narrowed and his senses focused. Before, he had the sense he was being hunted….now he was the hunter, and anything around him was his prey. That was how it felt, anyway; it felt as if everything was merely an opportunity. Not a threat, never a threat. What he found upon inspection was a large, wild boar, rooting around the undergrowth of the dismal forest. It was a huge animal, perhaps the size of Noishe. Still, boars of this size were relatively common in Tethe'alla, according to what they had learned from their Tethe'allan natives. All right, he could bring this back to 'Maetala', his 'mistress'. Now, how to get it there…

He caught its scent in his nostrils, tensing suddenly. The smell….it was tempting, the smell of something warm with a heartbeat… His mouth unconsciously opened and his fangs ached, sliding forward from his gums. It would be great, wonderful, sublime, if he could just tear it apart, feel the warm life-blood of that creature sliding into his throat-

He flinched.

"N- No! No!" he shouted, slamming himself in the face.

The pig heard him. Lloyd cursed loudly as it bashed its way through the foliage to bear down on the young vampire, letting out a feral squeal as it lowered its tusks and charged. Lloyd dodged nimbly, momentarily shocking himself at how easily, how fluidly he moved. His prey barreled on a few meters before skidding to a halt, turning its bulky body back to face him. It took a few seconds for it to do so, as large as it was….and that was all Lloyd needed.

"Hyah!"

The boar let out a squeal of pain as its weight buckled, its back legs having been hacked off in one fell swipe. Lloyd's eyes widened again as the blood splayed in the air, almost in slow motion, the red liquid rising and then falling to the ground with a splash. His attention was drawn back at the creature's shrieks of pain, momentarily forgetting the blood. It couldn't walk like this, all right, that was good then…but how he was supposed to get it back? He couldn't lift that much…

He heard flapping and a loud creak as something landed on the tree beside him. One of the bats had followed him, perching itself in the tree. Lloyd's eyes narrowed and he looked up at it.

"…Well, now that you're here, why don't you help me move this?" he huffed.

Honestly, if they were able to get around like this, why didn't she just have them bring her prey?

It looked at him a moment before swooping down on the pig, grabbing its neck with its claws. The bat's tail wrapped around the front legs securely, tying it together before snapping its neck. Lloyd flinched slightly as the beast fell limp, though it was obviously still alive, based on its breathing. Once this was accomplished the bat jumped off the boar, its tail still tied around the legs. It flew a bit, dragging the animal a few feet across the ground. Lloyd stared a moment before walking up to the bat and hesitantly grabbing the length of tail between the bat and the boar, looking up hesitantly at the black monster before it looked back at him and then attempted to move forward. Seeing no reason why not, he proceeded to attempt to drag the pig along with the help of the statue-creature, finding that it was….surprisingly easy. What wasn't easy was the smell…it took everything in him to keep looking ahead, to ignore it. It was so…so intoxicating, so…oh, he just couldn't stop inhaling the scent, it was like some kind of drug. He couldn't get enough of it. His fangs lengthened to the fullest they could, causing him to have to keep his mouth open so he didn't cut himself, but this only served to allow him to taste the scent on the air, of free-flowing blood…

A soft giggle met his ears.

"Oh, Lloyden, you did so very well…"

When had he gotten here? Was he really so preoccupied he hadn't noticed how far he had walked? Regardless, he released the bat's tail and it in turn released the boar, flying off to perch on the empty pedestal. His mistress smiled softly at him, walking straight for the boar's side. She stroked its neck, her mouth opening as her fangs slid out.

"So long…" she croaked, placing her teeth above its neck.

She bit in harshly, the sound most akin to that of one taking a bite out of an apple. Lloyd flinched as she began to feed, the sound coming in loud gulps that seemed almost loud enough to vibrate through his own body. Not that it wasn't already, but in another sense. With every swallow she took, he winced, his eyes widening slightly each time. It was taunting him; that she was feeding and he wasn't…it made him…mad…

He shook his head violently, closing his eyes.

He didn't like blood. That was sick. He was human. He didn't like blood. That was sick. He was human….

"Oh, where are my manners?" her voiced asked softly.

Lloyd turned to look at her as she stepped away from the now dead animal, wiping her stained mouth with the back of her hand. Her eyes gleamed red as she looked up at him, a smirk on her face.

"Cut it open," she stated, pointing at its side.

Lloyd went to ask why, but saw her look and stepped forward. He drew one sword and eyed the carcass warily, doing everything in his power not to look at the bleeding stumps of its back-legs, not to notice that wasted, precious fluid-

"Grr… Hah!" he shouted violently, slicing the corpse.

In a few swipes, its side fell open, revealing the organs, muscles, bones….all blood-soaked. The scent hit him like running into a brick-wall, he began to see stars from the intensity of the odor that was overriding his brain.

"It's dead, but it still has some blood," she smiled from beside him, "You are young, you need some to develop properly."

He almost went to snap at her, fury spiking inside him at the remark. Develop? He didn't want to develop! He didn't even want to be this far as it was! However, that anger disappeared in less than a second. His fangs sank into the exposed muscle tissue, blood trickling into his mouth. With rapid, powerful gulps he found himself sucking the corpse dry, the blood still warm. It was addictive, like nothing he'd ever experienced. As much as he relished every drop, every part of him screamed to take in more. More! Suck it dry so nothing was left, till it was a dried-out husk. Soon, it was. It was completely dehydrated, like jerky, stiff and devoid of any liquid. He didn't stop, though. The flavor still lingered in the veins, the arteries, the heart…

"Go ahead, keep going…" her voice trailed, "I'm fine for now…"

So he did. He ate through its blood vessels, chomping into the heart like an apple, slurping up the capillaries and any other parts that contained even a lick of blood. That was pretty much all of it. At the ends, the skeletons, fur, and some organs remained, but the rest was hallowed out. Lloyd held his hands out on the ribcage to support himself, panting violently as he stared into the hallowed out corpse. Blood stained his face and dripped from his chin, his tongue subconsciously sliding across it to recapture the precious droplets. It was all gone? Already? But…but he wasn't done yet! He- he-!

Crack.

His eyes jolted to the side, where his mistress had just cracked one of the ribs in two. She smiled softly at him and held out the broken bone, showing him the inside.

"Bone marrow," she stated simply.

He snatched it from her and began to suck out the marrow, drying out the flavor in seconds. So he broke another, and another, until he found himself sitting on the ground ravenously slurping up the marrow of the last bone. When he stopped, when he had taken ever last bit of flavor he could, he dropped the bone, staring at it as he continued to pant, air only now seeming to be a problem.

Then he froze.

His eyes widened and his body began to shake violently, staring at the boar's remains and the broken bones littered around him. He hadn't had a single thought the whole time; not a thought except the shouting instinct that demanded more. He could still taste the blood in his mouth and he could feel the satisfaction in his stomach, in his being. Then there was the most horrifying thought of all…that he had enjoyed every second of it.

His eyes watered and he closed his eyes, holding his head in his hands as he began to cry, sobs wracking his body while his fingers dug into his scalp. The male began to wail like a child, his cries echoing through the air as the vampiress sat on the dais edge, watching him with a satisfied smirk. Because she knew that even while he was crying, his was licking up the blood still stained to his teeth…

…**.Did I cross the line from 'creepy' to 'horror' here? If not, I might have to change the category. That took all I had…n.n'**

…**Wow. I feel really, really twisted right now….O.o'**

**Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Man I'm on a roll with this one….n.n'**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Now, now, it's not that bad…"

Lloyd was curled up on the ground, crying violently into the ragged fabric beneath his cheek. The vampiress slowly ran her fingers through his hair as he sobbedinto her lap, a twisted 'gentle' look on her face. She hushed him gently, laying her head atop his.

"You are fine, Lloyden…" she whispered, "There is nothing wrong with you…"

His sobs were interrupted by a loud choking sound, his body stiffening at this phrase. She merely smiled, lifting her head up from his.

"There is nothing wrong, my darling little Lloyd…" she continued, her voice faint, "It is natural, what you just did. It is completely normal for a vampire boy your age-"

"Shut up!" he roared.

He had knocked her down, pinning her to the ground as he snarled down at her, tears falling from his face and onto her smug smile below him.

"You-! This isn't 'natural' you hag!" he shouted, his throat hurting from the harsh tone of his voice. "You did this to me! You- you _made _me into one of these things!"

He cut off suddenly, finding himself at a loss for words as a result of his fury. With a loud growl of frustration he slammed her shoulders into the ground.

"You did this to me! You took away my life-! You turned me into a monster! You...! …You…?"

She had began to giggle, looking up at him with an increasingly impish grin. Lloyd managed only to stare dumbly at her as her giggle escalated into full out, shrieking laughter; a mad cackle screeching through the air. He could only look at her when she stopped, grinning up at him.

"I did this to you? Me?" she laughed a bit more. "I did nothing to you, Lloyd, nothing."

"Don't mess with me!" he shouted. "You're the one that-!"

"I didn't bite you, Lloyden," she smiled slyly up at him, her eyes narrowing with arrogance, "I didn't do anything to you."

His eyes widened, his body beginning to shake as she simply removed herself from him, leaving the swordsman staring at the ground on his hands and knees. She…didn't bite him… She didn't. So…so she didn't turn him into a vampire? Of course she did! She did, but…but…but she hadn't bitten him. He lifted one hand up to rub his neck, the realization hitting home. She hadn't bitten him…so how had he..?

"Then why am I…?" he whispered, unable to break his gaze.

"I threw you in the pool, yes," her voice said, "but I didn't turn you into a vampire."

He gasped, jerking his gaze toward her as she stood there, her hands together behind her back as she smiled at him with pretentious innocence.

"The pool- I drank the blood from the-" he started.

"That's what changed you, Lloyd, yes, but it's not what created you," she purred, her eyes glowing a faint crimson, "The 'monster' you are has always existed…it was merely…suppressed…"

"W…What are you talking about?" he whispered, stammering a bit.

"Oh little Lloyden…"

She walked up to him and gently held his face in her hands, locking eyes with him and dominating his attention, his vision.

"Your nature is a monster, Lloyd, the pool merely allowed it to express itself," she gently kissed his forehead, "All it did was make you what you already were…"

Lloyd stared at her for a few moments, barely realizing he was crying when he suddenly felt fresh tears slide down the side of his face. His nature was…a monster? No, that couldn't be true, right? He was a good person, wasn't he? But…but… All the people that died because of him… Yes, he had sinned, but did that make him a monster? Did it really…? He began to shake again as he broke into another bout of tears, jerking his head away from her while he tried not to cry. She began to hush him again, gently wrapping her arms around his shoulder as he fell onto the floor, losing his will to support himself. She positioned him in her lap again, smiling softly. The moonlight glimmered on her hair and his pale face, the moon already on its arch toward setting.

"There there…" she cooed, rocking a bit, "You needn't cry, my darling little one. This was meant to be. You are what you are, it matters not; you needn't be afraid… I'll be here for you. I'll always be with you… From now on, for eternity…we will never be apart long…"

He no longer had the strength to protest, so settled for simply crying as she stroked his face.

"Your 'friends'…they were afraid of you, yes? That is why you left, why you came back to me," she purred, kissing his cheek, "I am not afraid of you, Lloyd, I do not see anything 'wrong' with you… You are a beautiful creature, Lloyden."

She began to feather his hair, rubbing her face against his.

"A handsome youngling, in time a handsome young man," she cooed, "I will enjoy seeing you mature, my darling little Lloyd. I will enjoy seeing you become a man. I am proud of you, Lloyd, do you see that? I am proud of what you are, I am proud you are mine…"

She hushed him gently as his crying worsened, cradling his upper body in her small arms. With him crying in her chest she began to rock him back and forth, humming gently to him.

"Tell me your desires, Lloyd," she whispered, "I will fulfill your every wish, I will give you all that you could possibly desire. I will make you the envy of all humans; I will make you a king amongst peasants, a god among mortals..."

She ceased her rocking, gently tracing the length of his neck with her finger.

"All you need do is obey me, serve me, love me…" she whispered, "All you need do is worship me."

He continued to cry, showing no sign he even heard her. He didn't want anything. All he wanted was his life back, his friends back, his personality back…he didn't want to be anything other than what he had been before. He barely noted that she had begun to sing, her fragile, specter-esque tone slowly calming him, lulling him into a dull half-sleep. That's when something flicked him to attention at a sudden realization, gathering his will for one final action.

"How do you know my name?" he whispered.

"Tell me what you desire most, Lloyden," her voice responded, paying no heed to his question, "I will give it to you. Anything. What besides humanity do you wish for? What is the most primal lust you hold?"

His eyes closed and he fell into his half-sleep again. Primal? Lust? He had no lust for anything; there was no way he could feel like that about anything or any…one… Then the memory flashed in his head, how he had desperately wanted Colette's blood, how he had wanted nothing more than to sink his fangs into her flesh….

"Colette…" he murmured, barely realizing he had spoken.

"A female…" she noted as he fell into a deep sleep, frowning a bit, "Hm…"

She examined the sleeping boy for a moment or two, her frown slowly shifting into a smile.

"Well…I suppose he will need a bride eventually," she said, feathering his hair, "Very well, Lloyden. I shall deliver this maiden to you, in time."

Another light kiss went to his forehead as the girl straightened, smiling down at him with a strange glint in her eyes. Then suddenly she winced, jerking her head to the east. She stared off in that direction for a moment before she began to hiss violently, her eyes narrowed. The sun would be coming up in a manner of minutes. Though very little light would actually make its way into this area, it was disturbing nonetheless. The bats perched upon the pedestals swooped down in a circle around her and Lloyd, spreading out their wings to form a sort of tent about them, sealing the two vampires away from the rest of the world. She smiled a bit and gazed down at the brunette, looking him over.

"You look so very much like your father," she said, sure he couldn't hear, "So lucky, are you not? Let us start with that one...."

She bit her fingertip, a trickle of blood forming on it. With it she traced a symbol on Lloyd's forehead, the mark blaring bright red before dissolving into his flesh.

"My first gift of many to you," she said, smiling a bit, "Attraction."

The vampiress placed another kiss on his forehead.

"Sleep well, little one…" she trailed.

He would need his rest, after all…

* * *

When Lloyd's eyes fluttered open, he saw the last bit of sunlight slip from existence, the world bathed in blackness. However, the world wasn't the only thing 'bathing'. His mistress was soaking in the pool of blood once again, drawing his attention as he turned to look at her.

"Good morning," she smiled at him, in the midst of pouring blood on her hair, "Did you sleep well, youngling?"

"…Why are you doing that?" he asked, watching as she splashed the fluid on her arms.

"I told you, I am very weakened as of now," she stated with a slight frown, "I must stay close to the pool if I am to live, at least until I can recover…"

"Recover-?" he frowned.

A flask of sorts was thrown into his arms, startling him somewhat as the bat that had thrown it glided back to the top of the pedestal, leering down at him. He looked at it a moment, feeling it swish with… He sniffed it. Yes, blood.

"Take it with you," she stated, "Drink it if you are wounded, or if you have to go into the sunlight."

He hesitated a moment, confused, then realized what she meant.

"You're sending me after Kratos," he stated, blinking once.

"Yes," she nodded, looking at him from the pool, "I have fed, so you have no reason to stay here. Find Kratos for me, bring him here."

"But-"

"But?" she hissed, glaring at him.

"I- I mean, with all due respect, Mistress…" he whispered, his gaze falling, "What if he won't come? I can try to force him, but…but the fact is-"

"You cannot defeat him? No worries," she smirked slightly, "He will come."

"But-"

"He will come," she said again, her eyes narrowed, "Tell him 'Maetala is calling him', and he will come."

That was that. Lloyd sighed and put the flask in his pack, attempting to ignore its smell. He looked up at the bats leering down at him, remembering his question from earlier.

"Might I ask another question?" he asked.

"I suppose, what is it?" she asked, wringing the blood from her hair.

"Why don't you have them bring you food?" he asked, pointing at the bats.

"…Heh," she smiled slightly, her eyes glinting, "they are incapable of finding anything except for vampires. They are not our kind, they are…familiars, you could say. Guardians. They can seek out and find vampires; which is how they found you, but they cannot do much unless ordered by one. However, they cannot leave this forest as of yet, otherwise I would have had them seek out others to aid me long ago."

"Others?" he asked, somewhat surprised.

"Well of course, you and I are not the only ones," she scoffed, "Though we are scarce now, we were once a proud, powerful race. All until…"

Lloyd remained silent, hoping for her to tell him more. However, all he got was another dismissal. She turned from him.

"Go now," she said, "Find him."

The teen sighed deeply and gave another bow.

"As you wish, Mistress," he stated.

He turned to leave with a slight sigh, the crimson ribbons flickering off behind him. As he left, the female smirked slightly, watching him leave. How long until he noticed, she wondered? Until he noticed his jaw was a bit more defined, his eyes more sleek, his shoulders just a bit more broad? Well, it was slight everywhere aside his face, but in time it wouldn't matter. Once he aged a bit there would be no one who could deny her servant's sexual pull. She would have him perfect, in every respect. Just as her previous 'servant' had been, if not better. Lloyd, on the other hand, took to his rheaird as soon as he had left the woods. Where could he even find Kratos? Well, lately he had been wandering around Tethe'alla, so perhaps he should just search the towns- …But…

Colette's horrified look flashed in his eyes.

Could he- could he get near people, as he was now? What if he tried to bite someone, like he had done with Colette? He fangs lengthened at the thought of her, of her pale, soft flesh… He shook his head violently. How could he still be thinking like that?! Colette…oh poor Colette…what was she doing right now? What were they all doing right now? What did they do once they discovered that he was no longer…human?

Sybak came into sight and he descended, trying to take his mind off of it.

"Well…here we go," he sighed, look at the city entrance.

He looked down at his exsphere, the blue gem glinting just a bit.

"Mom, please let me not hurt someone…" he whispered to it, then turned to walk in the city.

Luckily, no one seemed to be around, but that was rather unlucky…after all, how could he ask if Kratos had been here when he couldn't speak to anyone? He surveyed the dark streets and sighed loudly, running his fingers through his hair. Where could-?

He smelled blood.

Instantly he located the source, his eyes darting to a woman that had been walking out of the library. Apparently, she had dropped her books and when picking them up cut her finger on a sharp edge of the paper. His eyes widened as she looked at her cut, wincing a bit.

"Do you need any help, ma'am?" he asked.

"Huh?" she looked up.

He had already picked up all of her books, holding them out to her as a small, rather charming smile flitted into his lips, his eyes narrowed on her.

"I noted you were in need of some…assistance," he continued, his voice low, as his smile turned into more of a smirk, "Really, such a lovely lady as yourself, I'm amazed you didn't have someone carrying your books from the start."

"W- What? O- Oh…" she blushed brightly, taking the books from him, "T- Thank you. I…um…"

"You have beautiful eyes," he stated, locking gazes with her.

She froze, her brown irises widening as she dropped her books again, though they fell to the floor completely unnoticed. The woman was unable to will herself to move, staring dumbly into his steadily reddening eyes. She stammered a bit as Lloyd found himself rather uncomfortably close to her, his arm going around her waist.

"My darling, why don't you and I take a walk?" he purred a bit, leading her toward an alley. "It is a lovely night, after all…"

Yes. Into the alley, into the darkness, where he could suck her dry, slurp up her lifeblood. A small part of him screamed in protest, but he silenced it with hardly any effort. So what if he wanted her blood? He wanted it, who was going to get in his way? His fangs were aching with that longing feeling again, lengthening as he led her into the alleyways. She reacted no more than following, her eyes misted as a result of her trance. Once in deep enough, he held her out with both arms in a stance like that of a dancer sweeping his partner off her feet. The woman only stared into space as he poised his fangs above her neck…and stopped. No. No, this was wrong! Think about what had happened back there with Colette! Think how close he was to ruining her life, if he didn't kill her! He twitched a bit, recalling how she had looked at him-

And how he regretted not sinking his fangs into her.

With the same sound of a bitten apple, his fangs dove into her neck, the taste of blood flooding his senses.

"A…ah…." she choked, her body going limp.

He paid her no heed. She was his prey, why should he worry? His mistress had been right…human blood was very, very much more delectable. It was like the euphoria he had had when tasting the pool blood, only less intense; so it didn't make him pass out. It was so-

His fangs slid out of her neck when someone pulled him by the back of his collar, the teen's eyes going wide in shock as he slammed into the side of the brick wall, the woman dropping to the floor. With a snarl of fury he turned to his attacker, every intent of tearing them limb from l-

Kratos.

His eyes widened, dimming back to brown as he saw the man before him, holding the unconscious woman he had bitten in his arms. The angel was looking back at him, an expression he had never before seen on the Seraph's face blazingly evident.

Horror. Complete and utter horror.

"…I…" Lloyd stammered, staring at the man and then down at the woman, his fangs retracting, "I…I.."

He slammed his hands over his mouth, obscuring the fangs and blood leaking from his lips. No… No! He had just-! He had-! That woman, he had just-!

"Lloyd…" Kratos whispered weakly, unable to shift his gaze, "Is that you…?"

The teen began to shake violently, losing the strength in his legs and falling to the floor. He coughed violently as he began to sob, choking on his own tears as well as the blood. He broke down right in front of the angel for a minute before he felt arms surround him. Lloyd didn't realize that Kratos was holding him, looking up at the moon while tears began to slip from his own eyes.

"Oh Lloyd…" he whispered almost silently, "My… Oh Lloyd…"

What had become of his son?

**GOD I love this! :D And no, there is going to be no further mention of Lloyd's victim. She didn't die, but she's not going to be a vampire and thus a part of the plot. I'll explain why next chapter. (wink) **

**Review? n.n' **


	5. Chapter 5

**Five already? It's only the fifth of October, isn't it? O.o' Gosh…I should slow down or I'll finish it before Halloween even gets here…**

**Before we begin, can I make a request? n.n My birthday's on the twentieth, and I'd adore it if someone could draw me Lloyd in his whole Vamp! Appearance :D Prefferably looking badass, bitchsmacking Edward Cullen as a bonus XD**

**IFIZ (Infamous Freaky Imagination Zone)**

**Edward: I'm handsome and smart and talented and-**

**Lloyd: And sparkly. (Pimp-smacks)**

**Edward: Ow-!**

**Lloyd: Get me a sandwich, bitch!**

**Edward: O- Okay…T.T…**

**XD AHAHAHAHA! …Okay, I'm fine now n.n**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Maetala is calling you."

Kratos flinched, staring down that the boy in his arms as his whispered the phrase. The angel could only look at the teen as his head hung down, obscuring his expression from the elder male.

"What…?" he said softly, his eyes widening.

Lloyd took a deep breath before looking up at Kratos, locking his brown eyes with his wine ones. Kratos felt his blood chill as he saw his son's face fully, pale, unearthly-…inhuman.

"My mistress told me to tell you that 'Maetala is calling you'," he explained numbly, his voice a dull monotone.

Kratos slowly moved back from his son, his mouth slightly agape. Silence dominated them, leaves scratching the tile beneath them as a night breeze blew through the alleyway, ruffling their hair and clothing. That abruptly ceased to be, however, when Kratos' expression shot into one of fury, of pure, unadulterated rage.

"She did this to you, didn't she?!" he demanded, his eyes blazing with anger. "She's the one that-!"

"That turned me into a monster?!" he snapped up at him. "Yes, actually, yes!"

"A m-?" he flinched, staring at his son. "Lloyd, you're not a-"

"Did you see what I just did?!" he shouted in his face, his fangs lengthening along with the burst of aggression. "I bit her! I sucked her blood- and- and I _liked _it! I just killed-!"

"You didn't kill her," Kratos stated, his face calm again, "She's alive-"

"Then I just turned her into a monster too! I just ruined her life like that- that _bitch_ ruined mine!" he shouted, shaking his head. "I- I'm a-!"

"No," Kratos said sternly, his eyes narrowed, "Lloyd, you are not a monster, and you didn't turn that woman into one either. I-"

"I just bit her-!" he protested.

"That means nothing," he snapped, his eyes focused in a glare, "You're not old enough to turn someone yet, you're not eighteen."

Lloyd went to snap back a reply of some sort before he stopped in mid-shout, staring at the man. Kratos hesitated and looked away, which only served to fuel his curiosity. What did he…? What did he mean by that? What did he know about-…about…

"How do you…know that?" he trailed, staring at the man.

Kratos hesitated a bit more, sighing deeply before getting to his feet. He held out a hand to Lloyd and the teen slowly took it, lifting himself off the ground. As soon as he was standing Kratos released his hand, walking over to the unconscious woman and picking her up.

"I'm going to leave her at the hospital," he stated, his back to the teen, "I'll meet you outside the city."

"Wait-"

"I'll explain my connection to Maetala when we get there," he stated, beginning to walk off, "Though I'm sure she'll probably explain it herself…"

Lloyd managed only to watch him leave, the white trailings of his Cruxis garb flitting behind him around the corner. How did Kratos know he couldn't 'turn' someone? So he did know that vampire-girl? How? How did he know any of this? Why was he so upset when he saw that he was…like this? Subconsciously he licked up the blood around his mouth, frowning as he did so. Honestly, didn't he have enough crap to put up with in his life as it was? He sighed deeply, rubbing his forehead as he walked out of the ally, his eyes locked on the path before him. Though deep in thought, he left the city as quickly as possible, not willing to risk another encounter like the one he just had. So he stood out of the city limits, leaning against a tree as he kept his gaze locked on the direction he assumed Kratos would come. The moon was waxing, he noted, not yet complete but more full than it had been the night before. His eyes looked up and the pale silver light gleamed in his irises, a low sigh escaping him.

"Are you ready to leave?"

Lloyd's eyes jolted open and he instinctively brought a sword out to put at the speaker's neck. He attempted it, anyway, because he was met by the glowing red blade of the angel. They looked at each other a moment, Lloyd realizing his fangs were bared a split second before he withdrew the sword and covered his mouth, looking away. Kratos said nothing, merely sheathed his own blade.

"…Y…Yes," he said slowly, "It's in the forest-"

"I know very well where she is," Kratos sighed, closing his eyes, "She hasn't been able to leave the shrine for a very long time…"

The teen froze.

"…Wait, how do you know all this?" he said, looking up at him. "I-"

"I told you I would explain when we arrived," he stated, "On the way, however, I would like it if you were to tell me how it was you came across her."

"You mean Maetala-?"

Kratos eyes jolted open to fix Lloyd in a terrifying glare, the boy backing up a few steps. If he had had any color left in his face, it would have faded; his mouth falling open so the moon seemed to light up the tips of his ivory fangs. The Seraph's glare went to the visible canines, then back to Lloyd's eyes, his expression softening somewhat.

"Don't call her that," he stated simply, "Don't… You shouldn't."

"Huh?" he blinked, tilting his head to the side. "Why…?"

"That name is a title," he continued, sighing a bit, "It is not appropriate for you to call her that."

"What? What does it mean? Then why do you call her-?"

"You have a rheaird, yes? Then let's be going," he turned from him, taking out a rheaird of his own from his wingpack.

Lloyd hissed under his breath, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"If you don't tell me what it means, I won't tell you how I ran into her-"

"You were separated and she lured you to the pool," he stated, not turning to look at him.

"..H…How…?"

"Let's go."

Lloyd stared at him a moment before his eyes narrowed again. With a huff he took out his own rheaird, following suit. The pair flew off for the forest and in under an hour they were walking through the decaying forest, Kratos silent the entire time as Lloyd began to look around.

"Um…" he started, "I'm…not sure how to get back."

"Hm?" Kratos looked at him.

"I…I know this sounds weird, but I never actually found my way there, right before I'd be there this white fog shows up…" he frowned, looking down, "I…I don't even know how I got back there when I brought-"

He flinched, remembering the incident with the boar. Hastily he changed the subject.

"I'm not sure where it is," he finished.

"…Then follow me," Kratos stated, quickening his pace to walk in front of him.

"So you do know where it is," Lloyd hissed, narrowing his eyes on the man's back.

"And if I do? As I said, you will get your explanation soon enough," he stated.

The teen growled under his breath, reluctantly following after him.

Sure enough, it was only a matter of time before the mist closed in on them, Lloyd glancing around nervously. He looked ahead at Kratos, the man's white garb seeming to blend in with the fog just as the vampiress had done the first time he had met her. A shiver went down his spine at the thought, comparing the two. Oddly…there did seem to be something…alike, between them. He wasn't sure what it was, but something- something, about them was familiar. Before he could put his finger on it, the mist cleared, both of them stopping in the clearing as the bats atop the columns turned to look at them, the pale female sitting on the edge of the pool. She had been simply sitting there, trailing her fingers through the blood to her side, but instantly turned her attention to the swordsmen when they arrived. Her eyes widened at the sight, staring a moment before her face split into a wicked grin. She giggled a minute before she erupted into a mad cackle, her laughter cutting through the air. Lloyd fidgeted as Kratos merely stiffened, his grip on his blade tightening.

"Well now! Back, after all this time, Kratos?" she grinned, looking up at him from across the patch of dirt and decayed vegetation.

"Why did you drag Lloyd into this?" Kratos snapped, his lip curled up in a snarl. "He has nothing to-"

"Oh, Kratos, we both now that's not true," she smiled, her chin tilted down so that she looked at him up from the tops of her eyes, "Lloyd has a lot to do with this."

"Maetala-" he started.

"Why, did you just call me 'Maetala'?" she smirked, recoiling in mock shock. "Didn't you swear you would never call me by that name again?"

She appeared beside Lloyd, grabbing his arm and holding it across her torso and smirking at the brunette flinched and the angel glared, seething with anger. Lloyd stammered a bit as she huddled herself between Lloyd's arm and his side, Kratos' expression most akin to how he had looked when they had faced Kvar.

"You swore you'd never call me that again, after you drained me, and left me here to die…" she hissed up at him, her eyes turning red, "After you threw aside your heritage and tore the world asunder… I had every right to involve him! I have every right to make him what he already is!"

Lloyd nervously looked down at her and up at Kratos, the angel saying nothing further, walking straight for the 'shrine' of blood.

"You're going to pay for this, Maetala," he said as he walked, "Dearly."

"H- Hey, where are you-?" Lloyd started, alarmed at his action.

"Pay? I've already paid, Kratos, I've been paying for centuries upon centuries…"

Kratos walked to the pool's edge and kneeled down, going to scoop some of the liquid in his hands.

"W- Wait!" Lloyd broke from her, running after him. "Kratos, don't touch-!"

"I know what I'm doing, Lloyd," Kratos stated.

"But-!"

He rose the fluid to his lips, hesitating slightly as Lloyd gaped and the vampiress began to cackle.

"I know very well," the man finished softly.

Lloyd froze in his stance as Kratos rapidly drank the blood. The man was still a moment before he jolted violently, clutching his head with one hand. He jerked and twitched for a few seconds, a few seconds that seemed to be much, much longer to his onlooker. After a moment or two he relaxed, rising to his feet. The teen merely stared as the female slid up beside him, smirking in smug satisfaction. Kratos turned back to look at them, his eyes narrowed dangerously as the blared an intense shade of crimson, long fangs revealed in a snarl.

"Kr-? Ah-!"

In a whirlwind of movement Lloyd found himself restrained, one arm pressing him to his attacked and another around his neck. He let out a shout as he felt the breath on his neck, spotting the fangs poised above his flesh. Kratos had removed him from the vampiress, now holding Lloyd in this position.

"What the-!? What are you-?!" he shouted.

"It won't do any good, Kratos," she smirked at them from several feet away.

"Be quiet," he hissed, "I won't let you have your way…"

"L- Let me go!" Lloyd shouted, attempting to break free. "What the hell are you-?"

The fangs sank into his neck, the teen freezing in mid-shout. His eyes were wide and glassy as his mouth fell agape, feeling the length of tooth in his body. His head began to fog as he lost blood, the world slowly blurring, the colors fading, the sounds all seeming to muffle. Such a noxious, naseating feeling, like he was going to throw up- or pass out- perhaps both... However, this lasted but a few seconds. No sooner had Kratos bitten him had the former-angel's eyes widened in shock, the pale vampiress' smirk widening.

"I told you, Kratos," she trailed, "It won't work."

Kratos swiftly released Lloyd, the teen staggering forward while clutching his neck, his eyes shooting at the man in horror. He quickly backed away from the man, a mixed between afraid, confused, and angry. Kratos merely wiped the blood from his mouth, his eyes still locked on the female.

"You made him make a pact…" he hissed, his eyes flaring in brightness, "You… You conniving-"

"I- What's going on?" Lloyd demanded, his own eyes gleaming red. "What the hell-?"

"You see, Lloyden," she smiled, tracing her hand down his arm, "A vampire can be turned into a human- that is, their vampiric nature can be locked away, in two situations."

He looked down at her as she lifted up a single, frail finger, her eyes narrowed as her smirk widened. She casually gestured to Kratos, ignoring the violent looks she was getting.

"One…they can suppress it themselves, once they have matured…"

She lifted a second finger and then pointed at him.

"Two, one of their parents can repress it," she stated with a purr, "Through biting."

Parents? But-…but that… Wait. Hold on. Something didn't add up here. If that was the case, why did Kratos just bite him? And…and there was something more. Something that began to alarm him greatly at the thought. Could it be that…that…?

"The pool…doesn't turn humans into vampires, does it?" he said slowly, staring down at her.

"No," she smiled, "it doesn't."

"It…turns humans who actually are vampires…" he slowly looked at Kratos, then at the pool, then back at Kratos, "Back; into vampires…"

"Yes, yes, you're catching on," she giggled, clapping her hands together, "Keep going, Lloyden, keep going, you're onto it."

"Maetala-!" Kratos snapped.

"So I'm- I was…already a-?"

His eyes widened violently, backing away from the pale female as she merely looked up at him, her smug expression unchanging. That…that meant-

"You lied to me," he whispered, gaping at her.

"Oh?" she tilted her head to the side.

"You- You _lied _to me!" he snapped, his fangs lengthening. "You told me that-!"

"That the pool turned you into what you already are, that is not a lie," she purred, her eyes glinting cryptically, "You were born a vampire, Lloyd- albeit a dormant one. So how is it I lied? The pool awakened your true nature, thus it turned you into what you really are."

"You-!" he shouted, his hands on his swords. "You lied to me! You said you'd turn me back into a human! But you just said either I had to or my parents did! My parents are dead, and I can't do it myself! I'm not 'matured'! You lied to me-!"

"Not quite," she smiled, "I can turn you back, technically…though not directly."

"Wh-?!"

She turned to look at Kratos, her expression that of a woman that had secured her victory, a smug, arrogant expression.

"When I had you drink the blood after you said you would be my servant, that was tying you to my service, a pact," she said to Lloyd, though continued to look at Kratos, "You cannot be turned back into a human- or repressed, back to that state I should say, until I declare your servitude to me complete. Once I do that, then what Kratos just attempted will work. He will be able to suppress your vampiric nature."

"You're lying to me again!" Lloyd shouted, his pulse pounding in his ears. "You just said only my parents can-"

Then it hit him.

He had been…born a vampire. He was one of these things…truly was one of these creatures? Even more so, Kratos was too, otherwise drinking the blood wouldn't have changed him. They were both 'dormant' vampires, and…and Kratos had just bit him. Kratos had just been trying to do what she said, trying to suppress it…but he couldn't do that- he wouldn't be trying to do that, unless…unless he was…

"…Lloyd…" Kratos started, hesitant, ashamed, even a bit afraid, "I…"

"You're…?" Lloyd whispered numbly, unable to finish the thought.

"Kratos Aurion is your father, Lloyden," she finished.

He flinched and jolted his attention to her, but she merely looked across the way toward Kratos.

"Isn't that right, my son?" she smiled gently.

Both males jerked violenlty.

"S- S-?" Lloyd stammered.

"You see, my darling little Lloyd..." she smiled, leaning her head against his arm, "_Maetala _means 'mother'."

…**I know that was most likely cliché. …And yet… Yet I feel such complete satisfaction I have the urge to jump up on my bed and take a bow. **

**So I shall do so. I hope it was as enjoyable for you as it was for me. X3**

**(Gets up and bows to imaginary audience)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, to those of you I didn't drive off with the cliché-o-doom, welcome back. n.n To those of you unsure if you want to keep reading, just gimme a chance. Trust me, I do not intend for anything to get 'better' in this story, aside from (hopefully) the plot and the writing itself.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Except your brain. I have it in a jar, a jar which I will soon open and then slice your hippocampus in pieces, soaking them in blood for my meal.**

**Maybe with some ketchup.**

**Enjoy n.n**

Everything stopped.

Lloyd could've sworn his heart stopped beating- well, did it matter, anyway? Technically his heart didn't even need to beat anymore. His mind blanked, finding himself aware of only a few set things. Her head against his arm, Kratos looking at him with a blank expression that most likely matched his own, and the scent of his own blood stained on his neck and Kratos' teeth.

"…Lloyd-" Kratos started, taking a step forward.

He jerked his arm away from the vampiress, whom merely smiled up at him with her cruel, mockingly sweet smile. He moved back from both of them, looking at Kratos and the 'girl' in turn, his breathing beginning to get choppy. He didn't know what to do, truthfully, or how to react. Their faces…their expressions…they seemed to be mocking him, taunting him, almost as if fate was laughing in his face at his predicament. Shakily he walked backwards towards the woods, trying to keep as far away from possible from both of them at once. With a quick movement he turned and made a break for the woods, only to impact the dirt a second later. He heard Kratos call his name just before the bat that had pinned him screeched in his ears, muffling the remaining sounds as they began to ring. The vampiress knelt before him, lifting up her chin as she smiled.

"Oh Lloyden, did you not listen?" she tsked, shaking her heard. "I'm not done with you, yet. You're not going to be leaving me for a long, _long_ time…"

"Get your hands off of him-" Kratos threatened, starting forward.

His path was blocked by the three remaining familiars, a low snarl emitting from the auburn-haired male as they bared their own fangs down at him.

"Unless, of course, your father decides to cooperate," she smirked, glancing toward the man, "In that case…oh, maybe in a few years I'll let you go."

Lloyd could only gape up at her as she held his face in her hands, kissing his forehead.

"I'll let you in on something though, my darling little Lloyd," she smiled, stroking his cheek, "By then, you won't want to go back…"

His eyes flared red and he went to bite her arm, every intention of shredding it if at all on his power. She wanted him to thirst for blood? Fine then, he'd take hers. He'd drain the life right out of this lying-!

He gasped, his head recoiling as her hand smacked him harshly upside the face.

"Uh-!" he choked.

"Maetala-!" Kratos started.

"That was dirty and underhanded, Lloyden," she frowned down at the brunette.

A few seconds passed and her frown morphed into a smirk, then a full out impish grin. She threw back her head and laughed, a high-pitched, inhuman cackle.

"Very well done!" she grinned. "You see? It is not so hard, not at all…"

"What do you want from him?" Kratos hissed, the female directing her attention toward him.

"Him? Why, I want what you never gave me, Kratos," her eyes narrowed, "a loving child, not an ungrateful little traitor like you."

She stood up, the bats parting just so much that she could look at Kratos clearly. Slowly she walked toward him, her eyes narrowed dangerously as they began to fade to crimson.

"You and your little 'friends'," she hissed, her fangs elongating, "Stopping that grand feast, the Kharlan 'War'…there was so much blood. We fed and fed, our kind, we grew strong! Then you and your miserable friends put an end to it, and what's more…"

Her frail body began to shake, her hands clenched dangerously before she spread them out, tensing her fingers like claws. Slowly she brought her hands up to her face, keeping her eyes locked on Kratos.

"You turned on your own mother, Kratos," she growled, "You drained your own mother, you reverted me to this, to this…weak, half-being-!"

"You never would have let the war stop if I hadn't," Kratos interrupted, hissing right back at her, "You were too happy with all that bloodshed-"

"So what if I was?" she scoffed. "For centuries, you were too. Then you met those filthy mortals, and then you decided you wanted to _stop _it? You betrayed us, Kratos! Betrayed your entire kind, betrayed your kin! You took my power and left me to die here-!"

"If I wanted you dead, I could have killed you when I did it," Kratos growled, "I didn't leave you for death, I left you to-"

"To imprisonment!" she spat, her eyes burning at this point. "Left me alone in this forest to get by with whatever scraps I could lure! It would have been better had you killed me then!"

"…" Kratos looked away.

"But no…" she calmed, smirking once more, "You were far too soft to do that, weren't you? Far too soft to finish the job, and because of that, now your son is involved…"

Lloyd's eyes widened as she turned back to look at him, a smile on her face as her eyes narrowed.

"And I shall see to it, Kratos, that I will not fail with him as I had with you," she smirked.

"You will do nothing to him-!" he started.

"Of course, I am also tied to my promise," she closed her eyes, her smirk growing, "Once he has completed his tasks, I shall release him. If he wishes. However, the longer he's like this the more he will come to enjoy it…isn't that right, Lloyden?"

The brunette's eyes widened as she approached him again, smiling down at him.

"Didn't you enjoy sinking your fangs into that woman? Didn't you relish every drop?"

"H…How did you…?" he whispered, staring up at her.

"I can smell her blood on your breath, my darling little Lloyd…"

She knelt down and began to finger his hair, the brunette locks rising and falling with her pale digits. He found himself locking eyes with her as she began to fondle his hair again, smiling.

"You enjoyed it, didn't you, Lloyd? You enjoyed every bit of it…"

He went to protest, went to shout, to tell her she was crazy, that that was all a lie…but he couldn't. It was against his every belief to lie, and…and that would have been a lie. He did enjoy it; he loved every second of it, had wanted nothing more than to suck her being dry and lap up every remaining drop of blood. His hesitation was obvious to his mistress, who merely smiled.

"Do you see, Kratos?" she purred, looking up at the man. "What more proof do you need?"

"…What do you want?" Kratos stated, glaring at her.

"You know very well what I want, Kratos," she said, narrowing her eyes.

She waved her hand to the side, the familiars surrounding Kratos backing away from him. The pair was involved in this stare-down for a few minutes before Kratos began to walk forward. Lloyd looked up at him just as the mercenary looked down, an unreadable expression on his face. He looked away from his son and down at the pale female, who merely smirked. Slowly Kratos knelt down onto the ground, closing his eyes as he pulled his collar outward, revealing his bare neck.

"You always did know when to quit, Kratos," she smiled, walking forward.

He said nothing as she poised her fangs above his skin, Lloyd watching on in a half-trance. A second later she drove her canines into Kratos' neck, the man responding only with a slight wince. The scent of fresh blood filled his senses and Lloyd found himself with his mouth opening slightly, his fangs extending just a bit. However, something more interesting than the blood came to his attention- as much as he was shocked at the thought. A slight amount of color was returning to Kratos' face, his fangs shrinking back to that of regular human teeth. His 'maetala' however, was changing far more drastically. A light red color began to seep up from her roots, trailing down to her midback as her limbs lengthened, the white rags she wore seeming to mend themselves and sprout into a silken robe. Her hands clenched on Kratos' face lost their frail, childish appearance, turning into the hand of a fully grown woman with long, sharp lnails. Wide hips and a prominent bosom developed seconds before she released Kratos, the man falling to the ground with a thud as the wound in his neck continued to trickle blood. The woman wiped her lip, rising to her full height. Lloyd stared at her in shock as she turned to face him, her ice-blue eyes turning red as the light red color faded back to silver from her hair. The sash around her waist and shawl about her neck matched her eyes, her gown falling limply around her body.

"You see me for the first time, Lloyden," she smiled, licking some blood off her lip.

The frail voice had gone, and though the one that taken its place was just as soft, it held an even more shivering tone. It was like silk; smooth, fluid, yet shakingly hypnotic. Lloyd continued to shake violently as the bat that had been holding him down moved, allowing him to sit up just as she sat beside him, holding him to her heart.

"Do you see it, my darling little one? Do you see the resemblance we share?"

Lloyd stared up at her face, at the dangerously narrowed eyes. His own eyes widened as she tilted her head to the side, some hair falling before one eye. Though they had nothing in common in terms of pigmentation, the face structure was eerily like Kratos, though feminine. She smiled as he noted this, gently stroking his face with two fingers.

"Do you see the resemblance you share with my son? With your father?" she grinned wickedly, her fangs gleaming with the moonlight. "Do you? Look upon his face, my darling little one…"

She turned his head so he looked down at the unconscious Kratos, at his vulnerable, weakened face.

"He took my strength through a bite, so I took it back through a bite," she explained, "However, as when a parent bites a child, the child becomes human."

One of the bats pushed Kratos' limp form right before them, Lloyd's eyes going wide at the sight of the blood staining his father's neck.

"Do you know what happens when a child bites the parent, Lloyden?" she smiled. "The parent becomes what I just was. A weak, frail, ghost of what we truly are…"

She released Lloyd and lifted up Kratos' head, placing it in her lap.

"Would you help me, Lloyden? Help me punish your father…" she smirked, looking up at him.

Punish…? What did she-?

Oh no.

"Drink your father's blood, Lloyden," she smiled, turning Kratos' neck so it was in clear view of Lloyd's gaze, "Punish him for what he has done."

The teen backed up, staring with wide eyes at Kratos' limp form. W- What? Suck his-? No! No way! He wasn't going to do something like that-! Even if- even if Kratos did betray him, if he did lie to him, he was still-…his…father. His fangs lengthened forcibly, causing him to let out a yelp of pain as he clutched his mouth. His father…and he had lied to him, had turned his blade on him, hadn't told him a thing... His brown eyes began to glow red, his lip curling up in a snarl. This man…this man didn't deserve mercy. What he did couldn't be forgiven, no matter-

He gasped, his eyes going wide and dimming back to brown.

"Lloyden-?"

Lloyd doubled over, beginning to pant violently. No. No! What was he thinking!? Who was he to judge that?! He had made mistakes too, he had done things…and other people he knew had, too. Done things that…but they could fix their mistakes! They could try to atone for what they had done! That was what he believed! That was what he had told his friends, the people he cared for… He couldn't let himself think like that-!

"You won't do it, then…" her eyes narrowed on him as he winced, his eyes closed tightly, "Very well…"

She stood up, placing her hand on Lloyd's head.

"Don't be so distraught, my child…" she said, fondling his hair, "In time, you will come to appreciate your heritage…"

He barely managed to open one eye to look up at her, still clutching his gut as he twitched.

"After all, this does make you the heir," she smiled down at him, "One day, you will lead our race. The task falls to you, seeing as your father has rejected his destiny…"

No words would come out of his mouth. He attempted to speak, really tried to say something, but he wasn't even sure what he was trying to say. She turned and walked away from them, looking up into the gleaming moon.

"If you will not punish your father, then I will simply put him to use," she said, her back to him.

The bats grabbed Kratos and swiftly dropped him in the pool, blood splashing out of the depression a bit and splattering on the ground. Lloyd's eyes widened at the fluid before he let out another shout and clutched his head again, violently protesting his own thoughts. She noted this, however, and turned back to him with a smile.

"Your 'humanity' is still giving you trouble, Lloyden?" she purred.

She bit her hand, blood beginning to seep from her palm. Lloyd jerked again at the new scent, his breathing growing more choppy. He almost stopped attempting to breath when she knelt down before him and took the flask from his pack, opening the lid.

"Uh-!" he recoiled back, trying to evade the smell.

"Will this end your trouble, little one?" she smirked, her eyes glinting.

He winced and sweated, trying desperately to wrenched his face away. To tear his body from the flask of sweet, wonderful blood- No! No! No more! Not again, he wouldn't put that foul stuff to his mouth again! But- but…but…but he wanted it. He wanted it, a lot, even in his own mind, his own logic…he wanted it. Why shouldn't he want it? What was so wrong about it? He was a vampire…his- his father- was a vampire…this woman before him, his 'mistress', his grandmother, was a vampire… Blood was in his blood. What was wrong with it? His eyes began to gleam red as he turned to look at the flask she held before him, his fangs lengthening slowly. He wanted it, and who was going to stop him? What consequences would he have to face if he took it? Who'd dare to punish him? Why shouldn't he take whatever he wanted, especially blood…

"Give it to me," he stated curtly, his voice harsh.

"Heh," she smirked.

She passed it to him and he pressed it to his lips, taking large swallows of the fluid. It was gone before he realized it, and this time he didn't freeze, didn't pass out. He merely stood up and wiped his lip, his eyes narrowed on the empty flask in irritation.

"Do you want more?" she smiled down at him, though she only stood maybe three inches taller.

"If I did?" he hissed, the intensity of his eyes increasing drastically.

"There will be plenty more in time, Lloyden," she smiled.

She wrapped her arms around him, her smile taking on a twisted tone.

"You shall have all you wish," she said.

"I had better," he snapped.

**Well, lesse…Kratos is full of epic fail, his 'Maetala's returned to her true form, and Lloyd's gone off the deep end. **

**That's satisfactory for now. (Smirk) Review? O.o' Oh, and don't give up Lloydie just yet...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took a bit, what with mid-terms and panic-attacks and emotional break-downs and no time in general…(sigh) Added to that, overall this chapter just wouldn't…click with me. It didn't feel the same as the ones before it did so I didn't want to post it. Eventually, I scrapped the whole thing and started again. Hopefully it works out this time… That aside, I hope you like n.n'**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Ugh-!"

Lloyd winced, clutching his teeth as his face scrunched up in pain. He grunted and whimpered for a minute or two as sweat began to form on his pale skin, his breathing becoming strained, raspy, ragged. It felt like his teeth- his fangs- he felt like his fangs had just been filled with acid, as if holes were being drilled up through the center of each tooth and then filled with a painful, corrosive liquid that burned him up through his gums. He began to gasp for air, his vision blurring whenever he tried to open his eyes. He felt arms wrap around him, cooing, shushing.

"It hurts, does it?" her voice came. "It is natural. A phase, it will pass…it merely means you are coming of age."

Lloyd didn't respond, all his attention focused on the severe pain in his mouth, the foggy, naseauting feeling his head.

"You must be nearing eighteen, then," she stated, "Though how close you are, I do not know… Well, Kratos? When is he of age?"

Her icy eyes flowed to Kratos, whom merely glared back at her. The man sat several feet from them, his once white outfit stained crimson that matched the glow in his eyes. He raised his lip in a snarl, revealing the fangs beneath his lips. It was quite clear that he had every desire to tear the woman apart, but seeing as two of the familiars had their tails tying his arms to his body, he settled merely for giving his maetala a deadly look. She smirked, finding his defiance amusing.

"You know what he needs to do if he is to survive this phase, do you not?"

Kratos twitched, his snarl shifting to that of a shocked, almost fearful expression. She merely continued to smirk, her fangs revealed in an impish grin.

"You…you don't-" Kratos began.

"I have no intention of him dying," she closed her eyes, rubbing the still writhing teen's back, "Though dawn shall be on us shortly…tomorrow night, he will have to leave."

"M-"

"I shall allow you to accompany him, if you present no problems," she hissed, her smirk exchanged with a frown and a glare, "I still require a substantial amount of blood to recover fully, otherwise I would see to his success myself. Pity that I can't because of you then, hm?"

"W…" Lloyd managed to choke, his voice raspy, "What are you…talking about-?"

He let out a shout, his fangs jerking out to their full length with no warning. As such, he was forced to breath with his mouth open, feeling the saliva on his canines meeting the air, thus adding a chilling sensation to the pain. However, he couldn't close his mouth either…it hurt too much. He had no idea of the satisfied look on the woman's face, or the horrified one on his father's. In the time before Kratos woke up, she had told him everything. About the Kharlan War, about Cruxis, about Mithos the 'Hero' and Yggdrasill. She told him how the vampires dwelled on the planet before Derris-Kharlan came, when the world was still run by demons, when it was Neflhiem. How when the new races came they had been hunted, on the edge of extinction…until the war. How the war had made them strong, nourished them with the blood-shed…and then Kratos put an end to this 'feast', along with Mithos Yggdrasill, and in doing so, trapped his 'maetala' here. As soon as the man had awakened he had been restrained, and no sooner had that happened had Lloyd's fangs begun to burn.

"Worry about it tomorrow, Lloyden," she gently kissed his forehead.

He winced violently before she grabbed ones of his fangs between her finger and thumb, smirking a bit as he gave a jolt.

"Strong fangs," she smirked, "You'll do me proud, Lloyden…"

With one more severe jolt he hit the ground, the world fading away around him.

When he woke, he saw what was beginning to become the norm: darkness. It was dark, he knew that, he observed that, and yet he could see perfectly fine. It was strange…like many things were. Though his fangs had retracted and weren't burning anymore, so he figured that that was a good thing. He groaned and sat up, shaking his head. Ugh…man, he would kill for some breakfast-…no…he actually…would. He frowned at the realization before a scent caught his attention. Blood, fresh, not the fluid in the pool. Before he could detect it a hunk of something dead and bloody hit the ground in front of him. His eyes widened and he didn't even bother trying to find where it had came from, merely sunk his fangs into the bit of carcass and reduced it to bones. He was about to suck out the marrow from one bone when he finally looked up, realizing who had been his provider and his onlooker.

"…" Lloyd froze, the red in his eyes fading slightly.

Kratos stood there, looking down at him with an almost heart-breakingly sad expression. It was that of a parent pained at the fate of their child, a parent who blamed themselves for what their child had been reduced to. His flesh was paler than before, his scent different, and his 'judgment' garb replaced by another black and red garb that looked like a more…intricate, version of his own. The males merely looked at each other a moment, Lloyd slowly licking up some blood on his cheek.

Then Lloyd threw the bone at Kratos.

"You _ass_!" he roared, jumping to his feet.

Kratos did not move any more than glancing away.

"You- You were- this whole time you were my-…"

Lloyd went to slam his fist into Kratos' face, the elder male merely catching it in his palm. This, however, served only to frustrate the brown-haired boy and caused him to break out in a frenzy of kicks, hits, and bites…or attempted bites. Kratos deflected each and every assault, all the while keeping his face that same set, saddened expression.

"Now Lloyden, calm yourself," the vampiress' voice came, "Your anger will do nothing."

He stopped, directing his attention to the pool, where the female was soaking in the blood one more, amazingly not staining her pale white attire. With a low giggle she turned to look back at him, her eyes narrowed.

"As they say, don't get mad, get even," she smirked, "If you truly wish for him to suffer, just bite him and be over with it."

Lloyd flinched, his eyes widening somewhat at the suggestion. He shook his head violently, trying to sort the sudden jumble of thoughts connected to it. He couldn't even sort it out, it was just a mess of protests and agreements, enthusiasm and disgust. With a groan he clutched his head, trying to make sense of the world again.

"No? Then don't be angry," she finished curtly, "He did provide us with breakfast, after all."

Kratos and Lloyd looked away from each other with identical expressions, neither of them saying anything at all. The vampiress chuckled a bit before speaking again.

"Well, now that you're both up you can get a move on," she purred.

"What?" Lloyd looked at her. "I…I do not understand. Does this have to do with my fangs-?"

"Yes, that as well," she smiled, turning to face them fully, "You are merely going…hunting. I told you before that you need a lot of blood to develop properly, did I not?"

"…I have the feeling you do not mean…animals, do you?" Lloyd trailed slowly.

She smirked.

"No, not animals, Lloyden," her eyes began to glow, "I want you to go and gorge yourself on the blood of humans. As many as you can, then come here."

Colette's eyes-

"I-" he started, flinching.

Genis' look of horror-

"I…"

That sad look Kratos gave him in the alleyway.

"N…No!" he shouted, shaking his head. "I- I can't do that! I- I'm not going to kill anyone because-!"

"You have no choice," Kratos' voice came from behind him; dead, hollow sounding, "If you do not take in humanoid blood at this phase….you won't survive."

Lloyd jolted and whirled his head back to look at Kratos, the boy's eyes wide.

"I…What do you mean? You're saying that…" his face fell, his eyes on the ground as his voice drifted into a monotone, "…That I'll die if I don't. …I….I see."

But…but he…he couldn't kill- Well, yes, he wanted their blood, he wanted everything's blood, but he couldn't bring himself to kill people for his…food. His fangs gave him a sudden surge of pain, the burning sensation starting up again. He covered his mouth and doubled over, trying to cope with the pain.

"I understand, I suppose, your mother was human," the vampiress mused, though somewhat grudgingly, "Though…there are others, are there not? Half-elf blood will work just as well, after all…and from what I know, there are a number of half-elves in Sylvarant you won't be too terribly upset to kill…"

He froze.

Desians.

His eyes widened at the realization. The Iselia Ranch was still running, still full of Desians with half-human blood, and what was more, they were still torturing innocent humans. So…so if he had to kill anyone, it might as well be them, right? But- But he didn't want to-! …Well, they were probably going to end up destroying the ranch anyway, right? So they were going to die anyway, so he might as well not let their blood go to waste…

A small part in the back of his mind still screamed it was wrong. The thing was, it was a very, very small part, its voice getting lost in the more powerful mindset that had overcome him. Whatever it took to get some blood…

"Kratos shall accompany you to Sylvarant," she smirked, "I know very well of the situations of late, though how I do see is not something you need concern yourselves with."

She ascended from the pool, blood dripping from her face and hair. Lloyd went to say something when she held him to her again, smiling crookedly.

"Then when you've had your fill, Lloyd, you'll bring some blood back for me….won't you?"

"I…? How do I get-?"

"She doesn't mean bring the people," Kratos' voice cut in, "You'll be the one carrying the blood, Lloyden…she merely means to take it from you."

The boy flinched, his eyes widening somewhat. He went to protest before his face fell again, coming to understand what they meant. If he 'ate his fill' he'd have some left over, naturally, and thus she could merely drain some of what he had ingested to herself… Yes, it made sense. He closed his eyes, nodding softly. He understood perfectly.

"Why is he coming?" he asked, shooting a glare at Kratos.

"To protect you," she purred, stroking his hair, "I still am unable to leave, my darling little Lloyd, thus he is going in my stead. We formed a deal of sorts, you could say…"

"Hmph," Kratos snorted, looking away from her.

An entire ranch filled with Desians…

How was it that thought used to sicken him, but now he was all too anxious to get there?

* * *

It was the dead of night when they arrived, and they had yet to say a word to one another. Lloyd continued to shoot violent glares at his father, but the man would never respond, acting as if he didn't even see him. When they finally did find themselves at the gates, they were instantly met by the night-watch. The guards began to shout at them and then stopped suddenly, drawing back slightly. Lloyd didn't know what a vampire's mana felt like, but apparently it was enough to make the man and woman on watch to begin to shake violently. Lloyd's fangs extended, his mouth feeling incredibly dry all of a sudden. It felt as if he was back in the Triet desert, with the blaring heat, insufferable dryness and overwhelming thirst. The only real thought he had was that indeed, he was thirsty, and the pair before them could fix that. His eyes flashed red and the female froze, the male letting out a shout a second before he fell to the ground, Kratos' sword having quickly finished him. Lloyd's attention was focused on the woman, whom he now held as he poised his fangs above her neck. There was a split-second of hesitation before he sank his teeth into her flesh, unable to take the extreme thirst that had overcome every fiber of his being. Interesting taste, like a human's, but with a little…'spice'. He quickly sucked her dry before turning his attention to the fallen male, sucking up his life-fluid as well. Once they were done he stopped, gasping for breath as blood stained his face. That helped, but it wasn't enough…it…he could cut them open and-

He shook his head again.

No! No damn it, that was sick! He- had already done something sick! But to actually _eat _them- that- that was different than with an animal! He couldn't…he wouldn't…

"Let's head inside," Kratos stated simply, his voice revealing no trace of his thoughts.

"I…I.." Lloyd wheezed.

He was unable to tear his eyes away from their corpses, corpses that probably still had so much- wait. He looked up at the doorway, remembering something.

"They have us on the projector, don't they?" he asked, startled.

He wasn't sure what scared him more about this fact, that they knew they were here, or that they had solid evidence of what he had done. That they had footage of what he had done to these people and what he was. He felt like a thief being caught, alarmed and ashamed. Then of course, there was the third factor that terrified him. The fact that he was glad they would be coming, because that would mean more.

"No," Kratos answered, his eyes glazed, "We don't show up on projectors."

He flinched. So…that was true? So-

"…Can we turn into bats?" he wondered, a brief glimpse of his old self appearing.

"No, that's superstition," Kratos stated simply, as if offended.

Aw…

"They'll still see the bodies, won't they?" Lloyd asked, looking down.

"Yes, so they'll probably send a group out to investigate," he nodded.

"So we just have to wait and they'll come to us then?" he said, unable to keep the excitement from his tone.

Kratos merely nodded again as Lloyd rubbed his tongue against his fangs, feeling the familiar tingling sensation in their cores.

And come they did.

Swords flashed in the nearly full moon, blood spurting into the air with every precise deliberate slash. It splattered on his face, his clothes, stained his swords, filled the air with its powerful scent. Lloyd was unable to keep the wicked grin off his face as he hacked through every Desian that could- or couldn't, fight back. The females all froze in place, so he dealt with them once their male comrades had been incapacitated. He liked it. He liked every second of it, felt the thrill of a predator having caught its prey, the smell drove him crazy, the feeling of it on his face was glorious. He relished every last second of it, licked the sides of his face where the blood fell, and ravenously sucked every last drop of them dry. Just as the last female fell dead to the ground with nothing but puncture marks in her neck, Kratos spoke up, trying to ignore the satisfied smirk on his son's face.

"We should leave now," he stated dully, "After this, they'll most likely come in numbers that'll be troublesome."

"Aren't you going to have any?" he asked, licking some droplets off his fingers.

"I can go without it far longer than you can," he stated coolly, glancing at him, "I'm older."

"Tch, a hell of a lot older," Lloyd spat, glaring as his red irises gleamed a bit brighter.

Kratos said nothing as Lloyd looked over the dead bodies, still licking up the blood that had stained his arms. It was horrible. A part of him knew that, the thought and fact that it was horrible was clear, he had no doubt of that. It was that he acknowledged it, but didn't care. No, he did care, it was that in fact…he liked it like that.

However, he did turn to leave as his father wished. Though he snapped one fallen Desian's forearm off before doing, so, licking the ends of the torn ligaments. When Kratos looked at him he took one more lick and shrugged.

"For the road," he said.

…**I'm back baby. X3 This turned out SOOOOO much better than the chapter I had before. Less talking, more description, more evilness. n.n I wrote most of this while listening to 'Getting Away With Murder' by Papa Roach. That song fits Lloyd's situation HORRIBLY well O.o' Especially the 'I drink my drink and I don't even want to, I think my thoughts when I don't even have to' part.**

…**Yes I listen to stuff like that. I listen to everything but most rap, polka and bluegrass. Yes, I listen to scream-o as well as gospel, if you want to know just how far that goes. **

**Review? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again it is midnight and I am writing when I have class tomorrow… I don't learn, do I? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Lloyd knelt down on the ground, closing his eyes as the vampiress approached him. Kratos stood a few feet away, stiff as stone, his eyes gleaming red as he glared dangerously at the pale woman who approached his son. She merely smirked down at the brunette before her, fondling his hair with a smug look of affection.

"I see you did as I asked…wonderful," she purred, "Now…"

She knelt down beside him, poising her fangs over his neck.

"This will only hurt a bit," she said, "I'll make it quick…"

Kratos closed his eyes when his maetala's fangs sunk into Lloyd's neck, the teenager flinching, his eyes widening startlingly as she began to draw from his blood- or rather, the blood he had ingested in turn. She was still too weak to leave, after all, so she relied on him to carry it to her. After a minute or two she withdrew from him, licking the fluid off her lips as Lloyd shook slightly, staring dumbly into space.

"Very good," she chuckled, biting her own finger to draw her own blood, "Now…are you ready for your reward, Lloyden?"

Kratos flinched.

"What are you-?" he began, stepping forward.

She drew another symbol on Lloyd's forehead as he stared back at her in a frozen terror, the blood she marked him with dissolving into his flesh. Once it had done so Lloyd collapsed onto the forest floor, his breathing heavy. The woman smirked down at him before looking at the irritated Kratos, her smirk only widening.

"I granted him a gift," she said simply, "You know it will not harm him."

"Your 'gifts' are anything but," the man snarled, his eyes glowing red, "What did you do?"

"I granted him intelligence," she shrugged, "From what I see, he needs it a significant amount."

"You're manipulating him," the man snapped, "You manipulate him like you do with everyone-"

"Tch," she spat, her blue eyes shooting red, "Such an ungrateful urchin I reared, really, where is it I went wrong? I taught you so well, you had such promise…"

"Mae-"

"No matter, your son's fangs are thick, despite his mother's race," she smirked, glancing down at the unconscious boy, "A worthy heir…unlike you."

"How dare you-" Kratos began, his lip curling up in a snarl.

He cut off suddenly when she placed her hand on his cheek, lovingly stroking his skin. Kratos flinched as she placed a kiss in his opposite cheek, smiling sinisterly.

"Now now, my son…" she trailed, her voice seeming to echo in his head, "Surely you can't be that upset? You used to love being what you are, didn't you? Part of you is happy your child has come to be what he really is, am I wrong?"

Kratos stepped back, glaring dangerously at her.

"Lloyd is a human," he snapped.

"…Oh no he's not," she laughed, looking back at the motionless teen, "Not anymore."

Kratos hissed at her, turning on heel into the woods.

"Oh? And where are you going?" she smirked, tilting her head to the side.

"I need to kill something," he stated, "Though I'm sure that just makes you happy?"

"Why yes, yes it does," she grinned, her eyes narrowed, "Have fun, do bring back some leftovers will you?"

He gave a low, menacing hiss to the woman before disappearing into the dark sylvan.

"Ugh…"

She looked to the side, where Lloyd was regaining consciousness. The male groaned a bit as he sat up, gingerly rubbing his neck. It felt so uncomfortable to have your blood taken…it was so draining… He looked up at the woman as she walked up to him, one of her delicate eyebrows raised at her 'servant'.

"You're up?" she smirked lightly. "That was rather quick, I'm surprised."

Lloyd said nothing, wincing a bit as his finger tips brushed against the wound in his neck. He looked up at the eerily pale female and then back down at the dark ground, his face furrowed into a deep frown.

"What is it that ails you, my darling little Lloyd?" she frowned as well, then smiled, running her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry…did it hurt very much?"

"No," he said simply, "Not too much."

"Then what is it that is troubling you, my little one?" she asked, lifting his chin up with one finger so he looked up at her.

"…Nothing," He said, gently moving his head away.

All the ones he had bitten…that was what it felt like, then? The bite itself wasn't that bad, but the action of- to feel it leaving you, that is, it was so…bad. It felt terrible; he couldn't imagine what it must be like to- to die from that.

"Well, since your father is gone and we still have a few hours till dawn…" she smirked darkly, her eyes gleaming crimson, "I have a rather…specific, task for you."

"Hm?" he looked up at her, her words catching his interest.

"Do you know of Shadow's Temple?" she purred, her eyes narrowed on him.

"…Yes, why?" he said slowly.

"There is something there I would like you to retrieve," she said, her smirk replaced with a deep frown, "I do not trust your father to do it-"

"Please stop calling him that," Lloyd said, his eyes flaring red for naught but a second.

"I do not trust Kratos to do it," she rephrased, smirking slightly at his words, "So I want you to get it for me…"

She knelt down at eye level and grabbed the sides of his head with her icy hands, looking deep into his eyes with her frown once again apparent.

"Would you, Lloyden?" she asked softly, her voice like frost; cold, soft, delicate…dead, yet too beautiful to ignore. "Bring it back to me?"

She gently fondled his hair with her fingertips, smiling softly as he replied in turn. He asked what was logical to ask, what it was she wanted.

"There is a…casket, of sorts in the deeper part of the temple," she explained, "You'll know it; its scent will give it away. There is a heart in there…bring it to me."

"A- A heart-?" his eyes widened, the image of a severed organ both alarming and…enticing.

"Yes," she nodded, "Bring it back to me, and I shall reward you handsomely."

"…What are you going to use it f-?"

He cut off when her finger pressed against his lip, the woman smiling malevolently.

"Don't question further," she shook her head, "Just do it, and I guarantee you will like what I shall give you."

An eyebrow arched, his curiosity sparked. What exactly did she have in mind? Whatever it was, he liked the idea of this 'reward' regardless. With a slight smirk and then a curt nod he got to his feet, brushing himself off.

"By your leave," he gave a short bow, heading into the woods.

She merely smirked as he walked away, running her finger along her chest-bone, the sharp nail leaving a thin cut as it went, the red bleeding through her garb. Her eyes glanced up to the moon, almost full, tomorrow night it would be full…

Her lip curled up in an impish, demonic half-snarl half-grin, her fangs extending as her irises blazed fiery, deadly red.

Tomorrow it would all come together.

* * *

Lloyd growled a bit at the horizon as he landed at the temple, noting the brightening sky in the east. The sun would be up in maybe an hour…could he do this? Could he find it and get back in that time? Well, he was here already, he might as well try. Besides, he had a good feeling about all of this…or was it a bad feeling? Admittedly, he was confusing such things as of late. With a shake of his head he entered the temple, finding it…very…

It was pitch-black, shrieks and howls of monsters echoed through the cold stone corridors, and the scent of decay and death was stifling, like a thick blanket of air that pressed against him.

It was so relaxing.

He took a deep breath and let out a low sigh of relief, running his tongue along one fangs as his eyes gleamed red. Such a nice place… He'd almost hate to leave. Oh well, he had something to do right now, so he might as well get to it. He could see quite clearly, yet it was still obviously dark. The thing was, it felt so nice…soft, elegant, easy on his eyes. Really, darkness was quite nice, he never noted it beforehand. Still..this cask or whatever, she said it was deeper in, correct? Which meant he'd probably have to head down. He knelt down on the edge of the path and looked down, seeing the stairs that led downward connected to the floor below. Now, to get there…it appeared he could take the stairs further to his right…

"Tch," he snorted, "Like hell, I don't have time for this."

He simply jumped off the platform, landing on the level below with cat-like grace, simply standing and locking his eyes on the stairs, smirking to himself as he headed in-

Then something shrieked in his ear.

On instinct he turned and slashed out at the source, what he got was another shriek…

"Aw-! Oh, _fuck _man! What the hell was that for?!"

Lloyd's jaw dropped as the zombie he had hacked at swore and then bent down to pick up the arm the swordsman had severed, attempting to re-attach the bone. Behind it a skeleton warrior shook its head, muttering something along the lines of 'dumbass'.

"Excuse him, he's an idiot," the skeleton- a female, shockingly- said with a shake of her skull.

"I…I…apologize…?" he trailed, staring dumbly at the trio.

"No need, he should know better than to shriek before introducing himself," the skeleton stated.

Lloyd stared dumbly at them.

"Dude, you all right?"

They could…talk? Well, well yes, he knew the druids could talk, but… Then again, they were 'undead' monsters, right? So-…Oh. That was it then, wasn't it? A vampire…was undead. He frowned deeply and sheathed his sword, finding he had no need for it.

"Oooooohhhhh!" an apparition with a female voice said, sliding up beside him with its 'sleeves' pulled up. "A vampire! Wow, we haven't seen one of you guys in a while!"

"Are you kidding?" the skeleton said. "We saw one last week."

"Yeah, but that chick was stuck up!" it said, rapidly hovering up and down as if to show its distaste. "She didn't even want to go haunting with me!"

"Who _would _want to go haunting with you?" the zombie snapped.

"Can it!'

"Uh…I…Pardon, but would you mind helping me with something?" Lloyd asked, rather disturbed he was talking to these things rather than attacking them.

"No way prick-!" the zombie started.

The skeleton sliced its head off, the head shouting another obscenity as it rolled a few feet away and the apparition began to cackle.

"Sure," the skeleton said, "What do you need?"

"Uh…" he trailed, glancing at the head.

"What're _you _looking at?!" it shouted up at him.

"I'm looking for something," Lloyd explained calmly, ignoring the zombie, "Apparently there's a casket of sorts somewhere in here that has…something important in it."

"A casket? You mean like a box?" the apparition asked.

"Yes," he nodded, "Do any of you know where something like that is?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," the skeleton said, "but we're not supposed to go near it."

"Oh? Why not?" he frowned deeply.

"The vampires get pissed when we try to get near it-"

"Helloooo!? He is a vampire you bonehead!"

"Shut up you gutless corpse!"

"Numbskull!"

"Brainless!"

"Spirited!" the apparition shouted cheerfully, lifting its arms over its head.

They were assorted stares from those both with and without eyes.

"…What? Say, what about you, vampire-boy? Do you really think my joke 'sucked'?" it chirped.

Lloyd's eye began to twitch involuntarily as the rest of them groaned-… more than they usually would, at any rate. With a deep sigh Lloyd rubbed his forehead, looking back to the skeleton.

"Vampires? You mean there…" he frowned deeply, "Are more, in here?"

"Well, a few," it shrugged, "Keep to themselves, mostly; that and yell at us whenever we get near that thing…"

"Would you mind telling me where it is?" he asked, frowning. "I'm on a bit of a tight schedule…"

Sure, he did have some of that blood from the pool with him, so he could use it to go into the sunlight if he needed to, but the very thought of going out in the light was wholly unpleasant.

"We can lead you, sure," it nodded, "but we can't get too close ourselves…"

"That's more than enough," he stated, "Please do so."

"Ah! You vampires think you're _soooooo_ cool," the zombie huffed, having finally reattached its head, "Well I tell you one thing, at least we're not endangered-!"

The zombie swore again when a staff hit him from behind.

"Forgive his insolence, young master, he is a fool," a voice said.

"…"

A druid had approached them, the skeleton and apparition moving away as it walked forward. Lloyd eyed it warily before it bowed before him, his red eyes widening in surprise.

"Forgive the young ones, young master," it stated in a rasping, rattling, chilling drawl, "they have not learned the necessity to show respect to their superiors."

Superiors? Were…vampires really that…revered, by the undead? By the demons? He fidgeted somewhat, unnerved at the thought. However, though he was a little put off he found himself smirking somewhat, letting out a snort.

"Well, they'll get it in time, I suppose," he smirked so his fangs showed, "Now then, would you be so kind as to direct me to my goal? Or did you not hear what I asked of?"

"Of course," it got to its feet, nodding, "However, young master, vampire though you are I do not believe that they will allow you to take it. Others have sought it and were slew by the guardians."

Guardians? Did he mean familiars? Like the ones at the pool? Hm…but she wouldn't have sent him here if he couldn't get it, correct? He thought it over a minute and then nodded.

"I'll take my chances," he replied.

"That's what the last one said!" the apparition cackled. "That's what the bitch got for not going haunting with me! Oh, well, best of luck, vamp-boy! Eeheheheheeeeee!"

With a high-pitched cackle the phantom disappeared from their midst, the skeleton backing away a bit as the zombie did likewise.

"What's the matter with you?" he asked, glaring at the two humanoids.

"You're…set on this, huh? On getting that heart…" the zombie trailed, its eye hanging out of its skull, "You're going to get killed…again."

There was a surge of anger, spiking inside him and then dying down into a more…complicated emotion. He smirked wickedly, locking his eyes on the creature. He thought he should be afraid? Why? What did he have to fear? That woman was their queen, that woman was his grandmother…she had said herself that he was their prince. So what had he to fear from them, from any of the other vampires? He wasn't sure where this sudden…confidence? No, it was more akin to arrogance, though he didn't see it as such. He wasn't sure where it came from, but it came. It seemed to boil up inside him like some kind of hot liquid, as if the heat was exiting him with every breath, and his body felt like when he drank the pool blood the first time; like his entire being was overflowing with…power.

"Don't make assumptions," he hissed darkly, running his teeth along his fangs.

So they lead him down the steps deeper and deeper into the temple of darkness. His eyes seemed all the more intensely red the further they went into the abyss, though he could not note it himself. Not long afterward they found what appeared to be a large box of sorts, four small pedestals around it. Lloyd definitely smelled something, but it didn't appear to be here…

"You must activate it," the druid pointed at the box, "and it shall take you to the chamber."

"Thank you," he stated, walking forward.

They began to head off, but he paid them no mind; he had more important things to worry about.

"Who does that guy think he is-?" the zombie growled.

Without turning around Lloyd unsheathed one sword and threw it straight, like a knife, slamming through the zombie's torso. The skeleton and druid backed up as Lloyd slowly turned, his eyes narrowed on the screaming corpse. He walked forward and grabbed the hilt, yanking it out of the creature forcibly. He looked up lazily at the skeleton and druid, who backed up a step. He lifted the blade and gave the dark blood a light lick, hissing at it as he sheathed the blade.

"Just be lucky I don't like the taste of your blood," he huffed down at the zombie, turning back to the 'box' of sorts, "It's stale."

**M'kay…we should be wrapping it up here soon…Two, maybe three more chapters. Hopefully I get them all done in time…n.n'**

**Review? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okie-dokie, let's see if I can get this baby off her feet. (cracks knuckles)**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

A dim red light appeared in the middle of a dark chamber, a figure solidifying from it, the red from his own eyes replacing the glow that had brought him. With a frown he looked around him, finding nothing aside from what appeared to be a large statue. He walked forward and then froze, looking up at the gargantuan structure. It appeared to be nothing more than one of those things from the pool, except about twenty-times the size; and in its jaws it clutched a box of sorts…the casket.

"Wonderful," he huffed, "Now how am I supposed to get that-?"

"Get it? You can't," a voice hissed.

He turned and had a sword at the speaker's throat in less than a second. What met his glare was another pair of glowing red eyes, pale flesh framed by dark hair as several more like him surrounded Lloyd. Vampires. So…so there really were more. She hadn't been lying…they really were an entire race, not just a handful of freaks. That aside, now was not the time for this…stuff.

"What makes you say that?" he asked, glancing around at them, drawing his other sword.

"One, we cannot allow you to touch it," a female said, her voice husky and deep, "Secondly…even if you did, the familiar would slay you."

"You smell strange," a male said, sniffing around Lloyd, "What clan are you?"

"Clan…?" he trailed.

His mind went racing. Clan? They had clans? What were they? Damn it! He figured that she would have told him something like this-!

"Or are you a turnling?" another female asked.

"A what?" he looked at her.

"Turnling," she stated, her voice soft and dull, her purple hair falling gracefully from her bun, "You were bitten and turned."

"…If I was?" he asked, eying her warily.

"Then you are of the clan of the one that bit you, who is it that bit you?" a large male asked, hostility evident in his expression.

"I wasn't bitten," he stated.

"Then what clan are you?" another male said.

"Yes, what clan?" a third echoed.

Clan? Clan? Damn it all to hell…

"He lies, he's a turnling and doesn't know his biter," a female with blond hair pointed a frail finger at his neck, "What vampire doesn't know his clan?"

"He could be a dormant born," one suggested.

Lloyd's gaze instantly locked on the speaker, the first one he had turned his blade on. The dark-haired male smirked, chuckling a bit with satisfaction.

"You are, then? Dormant born, the child of a traitor…"

"Can't be," the purplette said, "Look at his fangs, they are strong, if he is dormant-born he is born of a strong clan."

"Neither my 'clan' nor my birth matter to you," Lloyd snarled, his fangs extending, "I did not come to fight, I have a job to take care of."

"You want the heart? What for?"

"Yes, what for, tell us."

"What are your motives?"

"Tell us your plan, young one, tell us."

They all spoke at once, almost like chanting, their hypnotic voices chiming together like the singers of a chorus, seeming to entrap his attention and at the same time distract him from each of them individually.

"I- I was sent for it," he said, shaking a bit.

"Sent?"

"Sent by whom?"

"Tell."

"Yes, tell us."

"I…I don't know her name," he admitted, frowning, "She told me to get the heart, so I came."

"Not know her name?" the blonde asked.

"What servant doesn't know their master's name?" the dark-haired male hissed.

"What lineage are you? Stop toying with us," the purplette snarled.

"What clan?"

"Your father, what's your father's name?"

He flinched.

His…father… Could he actually tell them that? According to the vampiress, his father was a traitor, to mention that could get him killed, couldn't it? Or simply mark his connection to their deity. Still, if he mentioned anything of that they might kill him; but as it was going now they were never going to let him get close…

"Kratos Aurion," he stated.

The chatter came to a halt, deafening silence ringing in their ears and Lloyd's pulse beginning to pound violently in his head. He glanced around nervously, trying to make sure they did not take him off guard if they were to try anything.

"Aurion?" one whispered.

"No…he lies! Lies! Not an Aurion!"

"Calm yourself, does he not look it?"

"There is only one way to be certain," the dark-haired man stated, silencing them as his eyes narrowed on Lloyd, "Let him try to take the casket."

They parted without another word, leaving the path open for Lloyd to approach the statue.

"…" Lloyd hesitated, looking around at them once more.

"Go on, then," the man gestured him to move forward, "If you are an Aurion, you need not be afraid."

Lloyd hesitated and moved forward, keeping his attention on them as he approached the large stone creature. Once at its feet he looked up, frowning as he tried to figure out how he was supposed to get it-

Then jumped back quite suddenly when the behemoth quite suddenly crashed forward using its formerly spread out wings as support, its stone head directly before Lloyd. The teen brought up his swords on instinct as it let out a muffled shriek-

And then dropped the casket at his feet.

"…W…What…?" he stammered, his heart still beating a million miles an hour.

It let out another shriek into the darkness, the sound echoing through the chamber. At this it lowered its head and gently nuzzled Lloyd with the side of its snout, as a dog would affectionately rub against an owner. He stared at it and then slowly crouched down to open the casket….

What he found was a heart, as said, still beating faintly in the remnants of its own blood.

"Oh my…" he whispered, his eyes wide.

He heard a shriek and whirled around just in time to see one of the vampires go flying across the chamber, the behemoth of a statue having knocked him away with a flap of its giant stone wing. Lloyd jolted to his feet after grabbing the heart, holding it close as he tried to register what was happening. What was happening? Well, the vampires had attacked him. He drew a sword with his free hand and knocked another assailant away, just before the stone creature behind him snapped a handful more of them apart in its jaws. It was protecting him, he realized dully, though his attention was more trying to figure out why the vampires had attacked him. Though, really, it wasn't that much of a stretch to figure out why. They obviously had it in for his f- for Kratos; or it could be that they wanted to eliminate the heir, a ku of sorts. Whatever the case, he knew only that he had been attacked.

How dare they…!

He rose up his sword to strike down another attacker before it was taken down for him, not by the familiar, but by another one of the vampires. Lloyd's eyes widened somewhat in surprise as the dark-haired male he had met first looked up at him.

"We are not all so disloyal, my liege," he stated, the red glow from his eyes seeming to cast the color onto his pale flesh.

Indeed, he noted that there were a number of vampires whom were driving back some of their comrades that were attempting to do him harm. Before Lloyd could ask the male grabbed his arm and ran for the warp glyph he had entered from.

"We shall hold them and meet at nightfall at the shrine," he said as the large familiar screeched loudly, "Tell her majesty that we will come."

"I-" he started.

"Go," he said, shoving him onto the glyph.

In a whirl of red light he appeared back in the temple, and served to waste no time in leaving. Tucking the heart safely into the folds of his clothing he made a break for the entrance, ignoring any and all undeads that watched him leave. He didn't stop to think, didn't stop to wonder, just did as he had been told. Whatever she wanted this heart for, it was obviously something important if they wanted it that badly-

He came to a screeching halt the second he had left the temple.

The sun was up.

He barely had time to register the fact before he hit the ground, letting out a shout of pain as he curled up on the ground, hissing in pain as he scrunched his eyes tightly closed.

It was…so…bright! Ah-! W- Why the hell didn't he ever recognize it before?! Why didn't he ever notice how horribly blinding that damn star was?! It burned! It burned like when they broke the fire seal, like when they fought Efreet, when the fire scalded against him. It felt like his skin was cooking in it- The damn- damn sun-!

Why should he give her the heart?

He stopped twitching abruptly, though the pain had yet to cease. He would've opened his eyes in shock had it not been for the fact it hurt to do so, but the thought struck him nonetheless.

Why did she want it? Why should he give it to her? Obviously she had no good plans for it, if she could have good plans for anything. She was going to do something bad with it, wasn't she? Something that would hurt people… Why did he do this anyway? Why should he do anything to help her? She's the one that got him into this, she was…she was evil. She-

"The sun," he choked, his eyes opening before slamming shut.

The sun! That was it! The sun was making him think like this- think like…like his human self! It hurt, yes, by goddess it hurt, but it was still…

He winced and tried to open his eyes, forcing himself to pry the lid open. He managed just a peek before his slammed his hands over his eyes, hissing at the light.

"No…no dammit…" he choked, shaking his head.

No. He was going to do this; he was going to open his eyes in the daylight. He had done it before, he had lived like that…it shouldn't be so hard to do it again. It shouldn't be so hard to open his freaking eyes….he had to do it! The small part of him, the human part of him, that had been stuck in his own mind had noticed this chance and it wasn't going to let him go-

Wait? Why bother? He was content how he was, he was- no.

No no no no no _NO!_

He forced his eyes open, letting out a shout as he shook his head violently, straining to keep his eyes opened. It was so bright…so bright he couldn't even see… It…was dimming. He gasped as the world managed to take shape around him, and though it was annoyingly bright still, it wasn't as horrible as it had been.

Lloyd stared out in the sunlit world with his mouth open somewhat, unable to register much of a thought. Something wet slid on the side of his face and he brushed it off, looking at it. A tear? He hadn't even realized he'd been crying…it had hurt that bad? Or was he crying not because of the pain, but because of…?

He forgot how pretty the world looked in the light.

What was he doing? Why was he bringing her this? Why was he letting himself get knocked around by that- that- _woman_? He felt the heart beating against his own chest, hissing in disgust and anger and pulling it out, glaring at the organ.

This…vile…evil thing, why did he willingly come and get it? Why was he letting her get her way?

His fingers tightened violently around the heart-

And then he yelped, dropping it as his hand went to clutch at his own hear. His pulse was pounding in his ears, his head throbbing, his eyes burning as his fangs extended and left him panting like a beggar in the desert. His fangs were aching horribly, his mouth was so dry, he was so thirsty, so tired…

He had fallen asleep before he hit the grass.

* * *

The first thing he was aware of was a liquid being poured over his lips, the blessed moisture seeping into his mouth and granting a delightful taste over his tongue. It was…oh. Well, of course, what else would it be? He hadn't ingested anything else in…how long had it been anyway? A week, at most. He opened his eyes to find the burning sunlight had left, leaving the sky dark once more. He let out an involuntary sigh of relief at the lack of the burning sensation, managing to pull himself upright.

"Oh my Lloyden…" she shook her head, slowly pouring the remaining blood cupped in her hands into his mouth as he sat up, "I warned you about the sun."

"I…" he trailed, then licked the fluid off his lips, "I'm sorry-"

"It's quite all right, you did bring it back after all," she smiled, glancing over her shoulder, "Though you should thank them, they brought you here."

He looked up and recognized several of the vampires from the temple, the one that had helped him escape at the head. Under the gaze of Lloyd and his 'mistress', they bowed deeply to them. They were at the shrine again, and apparently the vampires that had assisted him had brought him here once night had fallen.

"You've done well, Lloyden," she purred, pulling the heart out of her own clothing with a smirk, "Very well…"

"I… What-?" he began, eying the beating organ.

"Oh yes, your reward," she smiled, her eyes glinting, "Don't think I have forgotten, Lloyden. We had a bit of trouble getting it, as you can see…"

She gestured back to two of the familiars, which had Kratos restrained as the male bared his fangs at his mother, struggling against them.

"Your father decided to become a pest, nothing new, really, but I had hoped so much better…" she shook her head with tsk, her smirk revealing one fang.

"Lloyd, don't listen to her," Kratos snapped, trying to break free. "Not a thing she says, do you understand me? Just get away from her. Go!"

Go? Go where? Where could he go? He couldn't become human again until she released him…could he? Then, Kratos had tried to turn him back before…so he had no reason to believe Kratos was trying to keep him like this, so maybe there was another way? Maybe he should just turn and run, or break Kratos out somehow, and make a break for it-?

"Please, let me go! Let me go!" a girl's voice cried.

He knew that voice.

Lloyd gasped and turned his attention to the vampires assembled, two of them holding a struggling, blond and pink-winged female in their inhuman grips.

"C-!" he gasped, his eyes going wide in horror.

"She is what you desired, is she not?" the vampiress mused, tilting her head to the side. "If you dislike her, I can fetch another. We can dispose of her easy enough."

"Colette-! You-!" he rounded on her, his eyes blaring crimson. "You bitch-! Let her go-!"

She smacked him upside the face, earning a yelp from the teen and a cry of his name from the blonde angel. Before Lloyd could retaliate the vampiress had her hands tightly clutched onto his face, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

"After all I've done for you, you behave as such?" she hissed, her eyes blaring red. "You…you ungrateful little…"

She curled up her lips in a snarl, shaking him violently before jerking him still again.

"I brought you your desire, Lloyden," her eyes narrowed, "So take her. Take her and make her one of us, make her your princess, Lloyden. Turn her or we shall merely make her our meal, Lloyden."

"I…" his eyes widened, stunned at her words, "I- I can't anyway! I can't turn someone yet, so…so just-"

"Yes you can, little one," she smirked, a cruel, conniving smug smile on her face, "Look above you."

Lloyd hesitantly looked above her head, his eyes going wide. The moon was full. S…So? What did that have to do with anything? But it was bright…unnaturally bright, pale, eerie…

"On this night, you can, Lloyden," she purred, stroking his face gently once more, "The ritual night, you can turn someone no matter your age."

Ritual night?

"Well, if you need a little time to prepare, fine then," she closed her eyes, releasing him, "You can wait until after the ritual…"

At this she smirked, holding the thumping, purple and gray heart in her hand.

"L-!"

Kratos attempted to say something and was cut off, the bats' tails curled around his throat. Lloyd flinched a bit as the vampiress shook her head, tsking.

"He'll be fine, Lloyden," she said with a note of disdain, "They are merely keeping him quiet, that won't kill him. Now then…"

With her free hand she brought her sharp nails above her collar and then made a quick, deep cut down the middle of her chest. Lloyd's eyes widened as he heard Colette let out a yelp of fear, all present staring at the spectacle as it developed. The vampires remained silent in awe as Lloyd, Colette and Kratos merely stayed quiet through horror, watching the vampiric deity continue. With a sickening sound the vampiress pulled her flesh apart from the cut, revealing her ribcage where another heart beat in her body. Lloyd nearly lost the strength in his legs to stand as she simply pulled up her chest-bone with a creaking, schulping sound, then reached her pale hand into her own body and closed her fingers over her heart.

Colette screamed as the woman yanked the organ out of her own body without so much as a wince.

"Oh dear g…" Lloyd whispered, staring with his red-brown eyes wide.

"Is it so unnerving, Lloyden?" she smiled, breathing normally despite having just torn out her own heart. "Just wait another moment…"

She then set the heart Lloyd had given to her back in her previous heart's place, the ripped ends of the veins and arteries seeming to slither like snakes, sewing themselves together as the heart began to beat in place of her previous one. With a smirk she set down her chest-bone and then closed the pale flaps of skin back over it, the cut she had inflicted healing up in seconds. In her bloodstained hands she held the heart she had ripped from her own body, smirking in satisfaction.

"This heart is the heart of the first vampire, my great-grandfather," she explained, her fangs revealed in a grin, "It contains his power, his divinity. It is passed on from heir to heir, bringing the true, supreme power of the vampire into the one who holds it in their chest."

"Y…You…" Lloyd stammered, staring at the spot where her organs had been exposed.

He'd just given her the first vampire's heart? She'd just stuck that inside her? He'd just handed her even more power, just made it all the more impossible for him to do anything against her…

"Are you ready, Lloyden?" her voice brought his attention back.

"Ready?" he repeated, staring at her. "Ready for what…?"

"Your inauguration," she stated.

Before he could respond he found himself knocked onto the ground, pinned their by the remaining two familiars. She sat on his stomach much the way she did when she first met him. With a swift swipe she ran a deep cut into his chest, yanking his flesh open with her hands. He let out a shriek of pain, sweat beginning to run down his skin as the intense pain overrode his senses.

"W-!? What-?!" he managed to yelp.

He was cut off with another of his own shrieks when she pulled up his chest bone, reaching into his body and curling a hand around his heart. All thoughts had fled from his mind, the only thing that even occurred to him was the simple fact that she had a hand on his heart.

Oh goddess-!

She yanked out his heart and he couldn't even scream, all he could manage was to stare blankly up into the dark sky, toward the bright, pale white moon that seemed to reflect the vampiress' own complexion. Then in another second he felt…felt something replaced. She set the heart she had ripped out of her own body into his, closing and sealing up the wound she had inflicted.

"Lloyden, I don't think you understood," she purred, stroking the side of his face as he gaped up blankly.

She leaned in close to him, placing a light kiss on his forehead as she patted his chest.

"You brought me my own heart, my darling little Lloyd," she giggled, grinning, "I just replaced my great-grandfather's heart with my own."

His eyes widened even further, though he reacted no more than that.

"Do you know what that means, Lloyden?" she purred. "That means I put his heart in place of your own. Congratulations, your majesty, I've retired."

She leaned in so her mouth was right next to his ear.

"May your reign be drenched with blood, your highness."

An enormous pulse shook his entire body when the heart gave its first beat.

…**.God I am so evil. I love me. n.n I love my twisted little mind, Halloween, writing, and constantly listening to 'Disturbia' by Rihanna and my evilness :D **

**Tomorrow's the end. The end of how many things in this story, exactly? You'll just have to wait for that.**

**All hail King Lloyd (evil grin) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, it's been fun. n.n Perhaps I'll do something else next year if I can think of one that'll be fun. I couldn't think of anything for ghosts…maybe werewolves. We'll see. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Enjoy. (evil grin)**

He felt the pulse go through his body, like one large, pounding wave of energy surging through him. He gave a sudden heave of breath, his eyes jerking open before his lids relaxed, his irises turning bright crimson, though now the same intensity of the vampiress'- if not more so. With another beat he felt the surge again, then again…it was as if his body was being flooded with some warm, addictive…wickedly enjoyable liquid. As if power- as if mana itself could become a tangible fluid and drown his body from the inside. Slowly he sat up, his head hung low as he climbed to his feet in silence, his face covered in shadow from the pale light emitted from the moon. He licked his fangs, feeling them extend- of his own free will. He controlled every action, every part of his being. With every beat of his new heart he felt a surge of strength, of some dominate, supreme power. It was like when he had first turned, that absolute confidence of one who could do whatever he wished, except now it was magnified even beyond that. She had said she was more than their queen, that she was their god.

That's what it was. That's what this feeling, this power, this confidence was, that of a god.

He was a god.

"Lloyd…?" Colette whispered, her voice barely audible as she stared at him in horror.

He smirked as he lifted his head up, his eyes narrowed on her in a lax, nearly charming expression. It would have been charming, at any rate, if it wasn't for the underlying cruel sense behind the expression and the way he slowly ran his tongue along one fang. They were nice to have, he thought again. He felt so complete with them, with his natural weapon. How had he managed to live as a dull-toothed human? So weak, so devoid of any genetic defense. They were right, he noted, that his fangs were rather thick, very strong.

"I'm sorry, Colette, did we scare you?" he asked, his voice low and seductive.

"L…" she stammered, her eyes wide in horror.

No one said anything as he walked forward, the vampires bowing their heads as Lloyd reached out and ran his fingers through Colette's golden hair, smiling in malevolent charm down at her as she shook.

"It isn't that scary after you get used to it," he purred, running his fingers along her trembling face, down her neck, "I promise, you'll feel a lot better about it in a few days…"

"Lloyd-! Lloyd, please listen to me-!" she stammered, shaking her head.

"Lloyd!"

The teen turned slowly to look back at his father, whom had been released by the familiars whom now sat on the ground at attention- at his service, he noted. Kratos was approaching him, his maetala standing behind the spiky-haired male with a satisfied smirk.

"Now what is it you want?" Lloyd drawled, slightly irritated.

"Lloyd, don't do this," Kratos said, his eyes narrowed, "I know it's difficult, but you need to remember what you really-"

Lloyd snarled, Kratos having to jump back as the familiars heeded their master's and surrounded the auburn-haired male.

"What I am? Father, surely you know better than that," he hissed, walking forward, the meager vegetation under his feet curling up and falling to dust as he trod the ground, "This is what I am, you contributed to that."

"Your mother did as well, Lloyd," Kratos said simply, his face blank.

Lloyd winced a bit, clutching his exsphere. This lasted but a brief second before his face curled into a violent snarl, one of the bats knocking Kratos down with its wing to express their liege's emotion.

"How dare you speak of my maetala," he hissed, "Were you not the one that killed her, _father_?"

"She's your mother, Lloyd, not your 'maetala'," Kratos returned, his eyes misted, "your mother wasn't something as vile as I am; you shouldn't call her such names."

"Vile? Hah!" Lloyd spat, baring his fangs. "You speak that way of our own kind!"

"…" Kratos trailed, glancing away.

"You-" Lloyd began.

"You're still you," a voice choked.

Lloyd froze, then slowly turned to look at the still trembling Colette. The male looked at the girl a moment more before she managed to choke out the sentence again, noting all the bleeding red irises locked on her being.

"You're still Lloyd," she stammered, shaking violently, "It doesn't matter…you told me it didn't matter, Lloyd! Even…even if you- you're like this, you're still…you're still…"

Lloyd smacked her across the face.

"You little wench," he hissed, glowering down at her as she looked up at him in horror, "How dare you question my judgment, you little-"

She looked right back at him, unwavering her gaze from his.

"…" he hesitated.

She was very brave. She always had been, to willingly go to what should have been her death, to bear the curses of becoming an angel without even telling a soul. Her bravery was all the more evident even now, when she refused to look away from him. It was very admirable, very…desirable. He smirked, his expression sliding back to that of smug contentment. His eyes flashed crimson and Colette froze, her mouth falling agape somewhat. The vampires released her and he pulled her to him, moving her golden locks away from her neck as she stared numbly into nothingness.

"You're a rare beauty, to have such a rebellious courage…" he half-purred half-hissed, poising his fangs above her neck.

"L…" she stammered, her fingers twitching just a bit.

"Lloyd!" Kratos snapped, but was cut off from moving by the stone creatures.

"You'll be the most glorified queen in our history, I swear that to you," he said.

She managed only a choking sound as Lloyd licked up her neck, feeling her soft skin beneath his tongue. He could feel her heart beating, feel her pulse pounding, smell the scent of her blood beneath her skin. Yes, he would have her, he needed her. He needed her blood, her body her l-

Love?

His fangs stopped a millimeter from her neck, just like the first time he had attempted to do so.

Wait…her…love? What was this then? This wasn't love, was it? No! Of course not! Wanting to possess someone wasn't love… This was wrong. This was-

He flinched, his heart giving one large beat that shook his body.

"Still resisting after all of this?" the vampiress hissed in displeasure, still holding the heart she had torn from Lloyd in her hand. "I was so hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, Lloyden, but you leave me no choice now…"

All eyes jerked to the woman as her nails began to dig into the red tissue of Lloyd's heart.

"No-!" Kratos shouted.

Lloyd let gave a cry of pain when she gave his heart a violent squeeze. Kratos let out a shout of anger and attempted to attack his maetala while the familiars were immobilized along with their new lord. He was met by a wall of the lower vampires, but easily knocked most of them out of his way. In a blur he reached out and closed his hands over her throat, though she merely reacted with a confident, satisfied smile.

"You finally have the will to kill me?" she purred, smirking a bit. "It took you a long time, my son."

"Why are you doing this to him?" he demanded, his fangs bared. "Why-? You evil- If you want revenge of me you should wreck it on me, not my child-!"

"Now what would be the fun in that?" she cackled.

"You-!"

A loud biting sound drew their attention. Kratos stared in horror as the woman in his grip laughed at the top of her lungs, watching as Lloyd sunk his fangs into Colette's neck. The blond gaped up at the moon, her eyes wide as her jaw dropped open, a soft gasping sound emitting from her mouth.

"No…" Kratos whispered, watching his son drain her blood.

"Ah…ah…" Colette choked, her canines lengthening slowly.

"Lloyden…" the man trailed, his grip slipping off his maetala.

After a minute or so Lloyd drew back from the blond, who swooned and fell toward the ground only to be caught in Lloyd's arms. The brown-haired male picked her up bridal style, slowly turning to face his father and the vampiress. He eyed them with his crimson irises as a pale light, like snow, seemed to surround Colette and then disappear to show her clad in a silken gown, a wispy bride's dress. The vampiress cackled, walking forward with her fangs bared in a grin.

"I'm so very proud of you, my darling little Lloyd," she purred, looking down at the unconscious Colette, "You now have your bride…the future of our race is assured. Provided, of course, you have many children…"

"That is my intention, grandmother," Lloyd reported, lightly stroking Colette's hair with his hand, "I shall give her a bit of time beforehand, however."

"Yes yes, of course," she nodded, "Take your time, your highness."

"As for you…" Lloyd turned his gaze to Kratos, whom merely stared back sadly.

"…" the man's eyes misted a bit.

"Are you going to get in my way again, father?" he asked. "You've done such before, I wouldn't be altogether surprised…"

"Are you happy like this?" Kratos asked softly.

"What kind of question is that?" Lloyd snarled, his eyes flaring in intensity. "Of course I am."

He was. He was, damn it. He liked it this way; he liked this power, he liked his fangs, he liked this supreme confidence, he liked having Colette was his. She was his now, right? She was one of them…so he couldn't back out now even if he tried. Colette was one of them, and he could rebuild his race. Have children, vampire children that he could show how to suck the marrow from bones, that his grandmother could coddle and spoil- …Like what? Like she had done to him? All that she had done to him, lied to him, manipulated him? Why should he trust her with his future children? Hell, she had just used his own heart against him! She was still using him! He'd be more likely to trust Kratos with them-… Especially since…since Kratos actually seemed to care- He shook his head.

"Why do you care if I'm happy with this or not?" Lloyd asked Kratos, frowning slightly. "What business if it of yours?"

Kratos said nothing.

"…Kratos, I'm going to ask you something," he said curtly, "If I were to rebuild our race, how would you treat my children?"

"The same way I'd treat them if they were human," Kratos replied, his face blank.

"Why are you trifling with such questions, Lloyden?" the vampiress scoffed, annoyed. "What does it matter what Kratos thinks? He is no longer important-"

"I believe that's my decision now, is it not?" Lloyd hissed, glaring at her.

The woman flinched somewhat and then smirked again, nodding.

"Yes, it is," she chuckled under her breath, "Well then, make your decision, your highness."

"You can turn her back, Lloyd," Kratos stated.

What?

"What are you-?" he began.

"It's true, you are the ruler, you can change her back if you willed it so," Kratos stated, looking at Colette, "If you desire to turn her back, you can-"

"Be silent," his maetala hissed, standing by Lloyd protectively, "He doesn't need to hear such things, he has no need to hear such things. He is happy this way, Kratos, so he shall do what he wishes."

There was a light groan that drew their attention to the blonde girl. Lloyd froze as Colette slowly opened her blue eyes, her mouth open somewhat as her fangs lengthened. Lloyd sat down on the ground while holding her, setting her on the forest floor while supporting her upper body with his arm. Lloyd found himself holding her hand as she opened her eyes, slowly looking around.

"That was very fast," 'maetala' smirked, "You turn them quickly, Lloyden…very admirable."

"L…Lloyd…?" she looked up at him, her face curled up in a confused, almost sad expression.

"…How do you feel?" he asked softly.

"Dif..frent…"she said, her eyelids fluttering a bit, "I…I…"

She stopped, staring up at Lloyd's fangs. Slowly she ran her tongue up against her teeth, gasping when she felt the fangs. Her entire body began to shake violently once more as she slowly brought a hand up to touch her teeth, her finger-tips hovering just above the surface; afraid to confirm what she had felt.

"Colette-" Lloyd started.

She was crying.

"…Colette… " he trailed, his mouth falling agape somewhat.

She jerked her hand away from her mouth and in turn covered her eyes, crying into her palms. Lloyd tried to speak again as she threw herself into his chest, sobbing into the fabric over his heart. He found himself at a loss, gently putting his arms around her. He had made her cry, he had made her cry after he'd sworn he'd never let anything bad happen to her, that he wouldn't make her suffer anymore. With a jolt he remembered how he had felt at first, how he had suffered, how much it hurt on so many levels… He looked down at her golden hair that shone in the moonlight like the sunlight from the day before.

"Oh, pay it no mind, she will come around just as you did," the vampiress smirked down at them.

"…" Lloyd said nothing, his face hidden in shadow.

"…L-?"

She jumped back, finding that the bats that had surrounded Kratos had just lunged at her in turn, snapping at her gown as she gracefully leaped out of their reach.

"What's the meaning of this?!" she scoffed, her fangs bared violently.

"I'm not letting you mess with her too…" he whispered, looking up as his eyes blared the most alarmingly red color, "I'm not going to let you get your way!"

"You-!" she snarled, holding up his heart in her hand. "How dare you turn on me-!"

One of the bats jerked forward in an attempt to bit her arm, another poised to snatch up the heart as they did so. With further unnaturally fluid movement she dodged, hissing violently.

"I'm your ruler, am I not?" Lloyd glowered at the vampires.

They merely nodded in compliance.

"Then get my heart," he snarled, his eyes blaring.

They didn't question, they didn't hesitate, they simply did as they were told. The lot of them and the familiars attacked their former ruler, who lashed out with shocking speed with her knife-like nails. Lloyd looked up at Kratos, who had been watching in an awkward silence.

"How do I turn her back?" he asked softly.

"…Firstly, we reclaim your own heart," he said, putting his attention toward the fight.

"Fine then," Lloyd nodded, then looked down at Colette, "…I'm sorry."

He gently kissed her forehead as she stared up at him, having been staring at the scene as well. With that he set her down and ran into the fray, Kratos with him. Colette watched in silence a moment before she clambered to her feet as well, attempting to pull out her wings only to find they would no longer come.

"Oh no…" she whispered, then shook her head, quickly pulling out her charkams.

Okay, she'd just do what she could then…

Then quite suddenly, everything stopped. Everything, seeing as the vampiress had her clawed hands around Colette's neck. Lloyd froze in his tracks, his eyes wide as he stared in horror at the wounded woman threatening the blonde's life, the pale female panting in pain and rage as she held Colette at bay and Lloyd's heart in her other hand.

"How dare you…how dare you!?" she snarled, her fangs bared as her own blood slid down the side of her face. "You brat, Lloyd! You urchin! You're just like your father, a disloyal, treacherous little bastard…"

"Let her go-" Lloyd threatened.

She gave his heart another violent squeeze. He choked and fell onto his knees, panting heavily as Kratos attempted to keep him from hitting the ground.

"Now, then, since you've calmed down a bit, let's settle this," she hissed, looking down at the teen, "Which heart do you want, Lloyd? This one…or this girl?"

At this she dug her nails into Colette's neck, the girl yelping in pain.

"C…" Lloyd stammered, trying to get to his feet.

"I'll let you have one or the other, Lloyden," she sneered, her smug expression gone, "So make certain you choose carefully."

"Stop," Kratos said, glaring at her, "Don't you dare hurt him any further-"

"Let her go," Lloyd choked, managing to clamber upright, "Let Colette go…"

He tried desperately to ignore the smell of her blood, though now it was not so much as hunger but…but now the smell was different. It alarmed him, instead of enticed him. It didn't smell bad, no, but it was like a warning… The scent that warned him one of his own was in danger.

"Heh," she smirked, loosening her grip on Colette, "Then we shall have no more trouble, do you understand me, Lloyden?"

He glared at her in response, but nodded curtly nonetheless. With that she all but flung Colette into him, the young vampiric ruler catching her on instinct.

"Now then, now that that's over…" 'maetala' smirked.

She crushed his heart in her hand, the organ deflating like a balloon, shreds on muscle tissue caught in her nails and slipping through her spindly fingers. Lloyd fell to the ground, Colette yelping and trying to keep him from falling as Kratos instantly ran forward, grabbing his maetala roughly by the shoulders.

"You witch…" he snarled into her face.

"I've won no matter what you do to me now," she merely smirked back at him, "Do your worst."

"Gladly."

He sunk his fangs into her pale flesh with all his strength, enough to cause her expression to momentarily morph into one of pain. She choked as her knees buckled and she fell to the ground, her body seeming to whittle away, shrinking, becoming smaller and smaller until she was once again what she had been before. A small, pale, frail little demon-child. However, this did not daunt her as one would expect. Instead, she merely continued to smirk up at him, though now far more weakly.

"And what is this going to accomplish, Kratos?" her voice choked, one small hand on her neck. "I've destroyed your son's heart…you can't save him now…. Even if you were to kill me, you can do nothing!"

He smirk widened into a manic grin, her little fangs bared as she threw back her head and laughed, shaking all present to the core with the high-pitched, wavering cackle.

"Kill me, go ahead! It won't change a thing!" she continued to laugh. "I've still won, my son, I've still punished you!"

Kratos stabbed her through the neck and she merely slumped back onto the ground, still laughing until her voice left with her life, the blood pooling around her and staining her pale being. With that Kratos turned to Lloyd, dropping his blade and kneeling at his side as Colette fretted over him.

"Is he going to be all right?" Colette asked, looking up at him.

"He'll live, yes," Kratos nodded, unwilling to look at her, "…But…"

"But? But what?" she asked, fear evident in her voice.

"…With that heart he is a vampire among vampires, Chosen," Kratos explained, "I cannot- no one can turn him human, he can't even make himself human again."

"Is that such a problem?"

They looked up at the vampires still assembled, the mass eying the trio and then their former queen's corpse. The leader of the little band narrowed his eyes, looking a bit irritated.

"Our majesty will merely rule until his death, he has his queen, our race is still assured to rise once more," he scoffed, pointing at Lloyd, "Unless you desire to betray us again, Kratos?"

"So that's it then," Lloyd said suddenly, all eyes back on him, "…I'm…going to stay this way."

"Lloyd-" Kratos began.

The teen stood up, his eyes closed as he calmly brushed himself off. When he opened his eyes again he looked at his father, his expression stern.

"How do I turn Colette back?" he asked.

The mass went into an uproar.

"But my liege-!"

"Is she not to your liking, your highness?"

"Shall we eat her instead?"

"You must have your queen, milord-"

"I don't recall giving anyone permission to speak," he snapped, hissing violently.

Reacting to his action the familiars in turn closed the vampires in a circle, hissing and baring their teeth at them, corralling them in a circle.

"Y…Yes, our apologies," the leader bowed his head.

"Tch," Lloyd spat, then looked at Kratos again, "Now…how do I turn her back?"

"Lloyd…" Colette began, hesitating.

"Put your hand over where you bit her," Kratos closed his eyes, "And simply will her human."

Before Colette could speak again he placed his hand on her still blood-stained throat, her body freezing at his touch. She managed only to look into his eyes as they gleamed red, her own blue ones wide. Those were the last things she saw as she slipped away, his eyes gleaming red. Once more she fell unconscious and Lloyd caught her, frowning deeply.

Her eyes were blue like the sky…like the sky with the sun, the sky that lit up the greens and browns and every color of the world. That light…that beautiful light…

"Take her back," he said in a monotone, looking at the vampires assembled, "And then go back to the Shadow Temple until I call for you."

There were no questions, no hesitations, they merely bowed and did as they were instructed. They all left, leaving Lloyd standing there staring up at the moon with the familiars beginning to circle around him, like dogs around their owner.

"…Lloyd-" Kratos began.

"Why are you still here?" he asked without looking at his father.

Kratos hesitated, watching as one of the familiars rubbed its head against Lloyd's shoulder, the vampire absentmindedly stroking its head. He looked…very much like him, he noted, that glazed, dead look, the pale skin, that sad expression.

"Why did you send them away?" Kratos asked.

"I wanted to be by myself for a while, but apparently you have something against that," Lloyd hissed, glaring at his father.

"…Lloyd, you don't have to…do this," Kratos finished lamely, "You don't have to live like this if you truly do not wish to-"

"I hurt people, I hurt Colette," Lloyd said duly, looking back up at the moon, "I'm never going near people again. I'm…never going to go where I can harm them like that."

"Is that what you really want, Lloyd?" Kratos asked softly, frowning. "Do you really wish to remain as you are?"

"I don't have a choice anymore," he stated, closing his eyes, "I…For a few minutes, I thought- I thought that I could get back to how I was, but…but that's impossible now, isn't it?"

"With that heart, yes," the man nodded grimly, "…However…I was under the impression you believed there was always another way?"

"…" Lloyd fell silent.

"Or is it you no longer believe that?" he asked.

"…I want to believe it," Lloyd admitted, "But…it's…hard to think like that now. It's…hard for me to think how I used to, it's like…I'm not myself, not anymore."

"Ll-"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Kratos froze, slightly put off at the question. Lloyd turned to look at him, his expression sad and lifeless.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were? What you were? Were you really…did you feel the same way toward me as she did to you? Do you feel that I'm merely…something to jerk around where you see fit?"

He had, hadn't he? All those times he had shown up with hints, all those times he had nudged them in the right direction, all the while not telling him who he was…yes, Kratos had jerked him around just like the vampiress had. Only…only he had done all of that to help him, ultimately, as much as it irritated him.

"Lloyd, please…let me make up for my mistake-" he began.

"Oh? And how is that?" he snarled, turning to face him violently as the familiars jeered at him in turn from his sides. "How the hell do you think you can-?"

"Take my heart," Kratos said, putting his hand over his chest, "Though like yours, it is one of the nobility…with it I can still turn you back, I can make you human again."

"Take…your heart…?" Lloyd stopped, staring at him. "Don't be…that's ridiculous, there's nothing to replace-…"

He cut off, staring numbly at his father who merely stared back at him with his sad eyes. Then he realized what he meant. He wanted to trade places with him, he would take the heart of the ruler and Lloyd could go back to being human…but- but maybe he just wanted to rule over the v-…but if he did, he would've done it back then, wouldn't have he? So…was it possible that this could work? But…but then…

"Do you want to be stuck a vampire as well?" Lloyd asked softly, frowning.

"My desires are unimportant-"

"Tell me. Honestly," Lloyd snapped, his eyes narrowed.

There was a long moment of silence before Kratos sighed, shaking his head.

"No, I would hate to be, but it's the only way I can see that will…help you."

"But then…what will you do?" Lloyd asked slowly. "You…you're going to be stuck with all of this-?"

"Yes," Kratos nodded, "I imagine I will. However…as I've told you, I'm older. I can stand the sunlight, I can starve myself of blood…I'll be able to keep going on about my business more or less, though just with slight…complications."

There was another long silence as they looked at each other, and Lloyd slowly looked away from his father, up at the sky- but this time the stars.

"The night sky _is_ beautiful," he noted dully, "…but it looks the same as a human."

"That it does," Kratos agreed.

"…"

Lloyd looked at him, pulling at the scar over his heart…

* * *

"Ah! It's so nice to be back out in the sun! We were in the dark so long my eyes were starting to feel funny!"

"Feh, my eyes still feel funny…"

Silence fell.

"O- Oh, sorry Ll-"

"Don't be."

Lloyd shook his head, walking a little faster away from the boy. He hadn't talked to them much after he had explained everything, and he made a clear point to stay far, far away from Raine, whom despite being horrified found the whole thing quite fascinating. Another person he stayed away from was Colette, had avoided even looking at her. She tried to talk to him, yes, tried and tried again to get him to talk to her, so she could tell him that it was okay. That's why he avoided her, because he knew she would tell him it was okay, when it wasn't, not at all. He had bitten her, had sunken his fangs into her… Added to that, they had just left the Shadow Temple, where Lloyd again made a point to make sure they all avoided the vampire chamber, and fighting any zombies and skeletons. Being human again, he found he actually felt bad about what he had done to that zombie…so he'd figured he'd at least not kill any- again. Well, things were looking up at least, and they had only one more pact to make. Though they had ran into Kratos in Meltokio…and he looked normal, more or less. He was back in that white Cruxis garb, and otherwise looked just as he had before. He had been pale with reddish eyes to begin with, so there wasn't much of a notable difference. The sunlight didn't appear to faze him at all, and Lloyd had feeling that he would be fine…he had been one before, after all.

"Let's set up camp," Raine stated, "We're all tired, so we should settle in."

He didn't tell them everything, just all they had to know. He didn't tell them about the boar, he didn't tell them about what he had done at the Iselia ranch, didn't tell them about that girl he bit in Sybak, didn't tell them much more than they needed to know. He told them how he had gotten into it, how he had gotten into it, and whatever Colette had seen. That was it. They didn't know about Kratos being his father, Colette having been sensitive to keep it quite. They didn't know about the chamber in the temple, they didn't know about the vampires in there, heck, they didn't even know about the swearing zombie. It was still awkward trying to reinitiate himself into the group, but it was getting better, at least.

If only Zelos would stop making jokes about AIDS and asking if Lloyd had had 'dirty needles'.

Whatever that meant.

Night fell within a few hours, and Lloyd for one was glad that the darkness was- in fact- dark again. It was a bit weird switching from nocturnal back to diurnal, but he was getting back into it fine enough- y'know, when Raine wasn't trying to study his sleeping habits. Nonetheless, that night he actually slept very well, all of them snoozing in the night. None of them noticed when a black statue-like creature landed on the branch above where Lloyd was sleeping, its claws stained with blood. It merely sat there on its perch, looking down at Lloyd sleeping below as a single drop of blood slipped from its claws and landed on Lloyd's cheek. The boy didn't react, didn't notice when it flew away again, merely scrunched his face up a bit as if having a nightmare.

Then, in his sleep, subconsciously licked the blood off the side of his face.

**n.n Well, that was fun. X3 heheheeheheheh…Especially like the ending there, It makes me happy, for some reason. Lol. **

**Happy Halloween! :D**


End file.
